Approved
by radioactivepenguin13
Summary: Aurora is a foreign Exchange student being hosted by none other than Tamaki Suoh.  What will happen with the Host members. The title will make sense inside. When one is staying with Tamaki there is not hope of survival. Discontinued
1. Exchange Approved: Nice to Meet You!

Hello Fan Fic. Universe! I'm Mich, Shelly, Elle, Ellie, Michie, Michelle, radioactivepanguin, whatever tickles your fancy. So this will be my first publish fanfiction. Ahh I'm so excited I hope you like it!

So what's going on; I'm changing the story a bit, so I know that in Japan they start high school like in tenth grade but to make it work for me it's going to be like in the US where high school starts in ninth grade. This meaning everything will be pushed back a year... kind of. SPOILER: No one's found out Haruhi is a girl yet. The ball didn't happen and Tamaki was never going to leave. It's half way through the summer of 2010, Tamaki's Eleventh grade. Mori and Hunny are in 12th grade, Tama and Kyoya in 11th, and then the twins, Haruhi, and my OC are in 10th grade.

I have a warning for you all, I like to put in my commentary to help you figure things out. Also I get lost in descriptions sometimes, especially when it comes to clothes...yeah I feel clothing tells a lot about a person.

Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, I do not own any of the characters or plots from Ouran High Host Club, I only own my OC and my plot.

Begin!

Exchange Approved; It's Nice to Meet You.:

Aurora

Sitting at my desk in my house, the noise of my 4 siblings filled the air as I filled out my Foreign Exchange Student form.

Full Name: Aurora Rose Keller

Birthday: September 16th 1994

Country(ies) Applying for Exchange: France or Japan

Languages: English, French, Japanese

Best Subjects: Math, Science, and History

Hobbies: Violin, Swimming, and Dance

Family: I am one of five, I have two older brothers, an older sister, and a younger sister. My father is James Keller the President of a Marketing company, my mother is a stay at home mom. We live in a middle class home in Michigan, United States.

One or Two Year Exchange: Two year exchange program.

Photo: .com/albums/ww157/PshPenguin/GreeneyedGirl . jpg [take out the space between the period and the jpg]

Class Standing: Number one in my year, 4.3GPA, all Honors, National Honors Society.

Sighing I clicked the apply button. This is what I wanted, to get away from the place, go somewhere exotic, and to meet new people. My parents agreed it would be an amazing opportunity for me to try out. I was excelling in my French and Japanese studies so why not further one of the two. Little did I know I was going to be sucked into a vortex that is the Host Club.

Tamaki

There were so many to choose from. Father said I could choose our exchange student. We agreed it would benefit me to have a sibling, or someone to resemble a sibling, around, if only to keep me company. There were quite a few guys but none stood out and the girls were just as disappointing. Then it came, a newly approved student. I took a look at the countries: France and Japan. I held my breath, someone who could speak French and Japanese. It was like heaven was answering my prayers, I twirled happily in my chair, looking further down on the profile. It was a girl named Aurora Keller, that name it drew me, Aurora. She was from the United States and an excelling student. I didn't hesitate to click the button that would send the request for her as our exchange student.

From there I sprinted to my Fathers office, I did a happy knock on the door, when I heard him say 'Come in,' I rushed in like my life depended on it.

"Father!" I exclaimed, " I found the perfect exchange student!" I was practically in his lap at this moment.

"Is that so son?" he said slightly distracted by the work in front of him.

"Yes! Her name is Aurora Keller, isn't that pretty name father?" I didn't wait for a response, "She's an honors student with a 4.3 GPA, she's the grade below me and looking for a two year exchange like we discussed."

"Well, Tamaki, sounds like you found the person. Now please excuse me I must get back to work, I trust that you have made the right choice." To say the least I was surprised father didn't argue against the fact that the student was a girl.

Aurora

It had only taken two weeks to get the approval that told me I would be going to Japan to live with a Suoh family. I was so excited I sorta forgot to look at the family statistics, something I would regret for the rest of my two years, quite possibly the rest of my life. I had a week to say my good byes and to pack. The packing wasn't the thing I was worried about, it was saying good by to my best friends Felix and Alphonse. They were twins that have been in my class since preschool.

With my green VAIO, my iTouch, and my cell, now switched to a world wide plan given to me by my host family, my carry-on was ready to go for the long plane ride. My two Vera Bradley suitcases filled with some old and new clothes. I sat in the airport not with my parents, but with my best friends and their mother. My mom was busy and dad was at work so they couldn't take me. I held my passport and ticket in my shaking hands.

"Al... Felix," I said with a sniffle drawing their attentions away from the floor. "I'm going to miss you guys so much! You make sure you text me and e-mail me like everyday telling my what's going on over here!" I grasped them in a large hug as the tears streamed down m face. I brushed them away as I smiled at them, it now took some effort to look at them, they towered a foot over my 5 foot frame.

"Rori, we're going to go crazy without you, you make sure to text and e-mail us back," they said in unison trying their hardest to sound happy, I could tell by the strain in their voices that this was going to be hard on them.

"Mrs. Jackson, take care of my boys for me, and I'll make sure to call to give you an update, who knows maybe you guys can come visit over next summer." She was about to continue when she was interrupted by the intercom tell her it was time to board. She gave them each a hug before departing, it would be the last hug I would give them for awhile. I waved good by as I boarded the plan.

Tamaki

Father wasn't able to come, he had an emergency meeting that he couldn't skip. I waited for Aurora at the terminal with Kyoya. I had told Kyoya all about her but it 'slipped' my mind to tell the other, I had a plan for the weekend anyway, so they wouldn't have to wait long. It was 2 weeks before the start of school, so we had a short time to get her adjusted. What better to do that than a surprise.

Kyoya was as calm a clam as he I assumed reread all her background. He told me she was completely clean, nothing surprising but the relatively large family.

"I wonder what she's going to be like, I think I was so excited that I forgot to look at her picture..." my eyes widened," Kyoya, what if I don't recognize her?" I started tugging on his shirt.

"It's ok Tamaki, I know what she looks like. Just look for the girl with the long, curly, brown hair, and vibrant green eyes." He pried me off of him. He was right, how many teenage girls with those features could there be on the plane.

That thought didn't help as the plane started to unload it's passengers. I looked but I couldn't find her. Did she get on the wrong flight? Did I go to the wrong terminal? What if she back out at the last minute?

Aurora

I adjusted my low pigtails and pressed down my blouse and vest. I had on my favorite outfit: A white long-sleeved, slightly puffy button-up blouse, with a bright green vest, a green and black plaid skirt, white loose leg-warmers, and black loafers.

I gathered my backpack and squeezed out in the load of passengers exiting the plan. I got to the terminal. I pulled the side of the flow of people looking for a tall boy with violet eyes and blonde hair. It took me a few minutes but I think I found him. He's standing next to an equally tall boy with jet black hair and eyes, with glasses and a clipboard. _Really he carries a clipboard? _I questioned internally slightly raising an eyebrow. I gather my ticket, passport, and bag, making my way over to the boy.

As I approached it seemed that he didn't notice me, the boy with the glasses did but didn't bother getting the slightly spastic Tamaki as I remembered his name was. "Tamaki Suoh?" I asked. He still didn't seem to notice. I know I'm short but seriously? "Tamaki?" This time touching his arm lightly, not my best idea, he totally freaked out. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scary you." what happened next, well I'll just tell you.

"Oh, my princess, I'm sorry I didn't see you there," he said as his right hand found mine, and his left circled around my back, he dipped me back slightly.

Immediately I pulled my hand away and pulled his left arm around his back. "I suggest you never do that to me again." I said as I let go of his arm. He instantly went into a corner groveled about how I was rejecting him.

"Hello Aurora, I am Kyoya Ootori. It is a pleasure to meet you, please excuse Tamaki," he said with a slight smile. [ A/N: Okay, so I know I never use the -chan, -kun, etc. this is because I'm lame and don't know how to use them properly. If anyone reading would care to explain that would be great. Assume unless told otherwise they are speaking japanese. Also I will put in italics the thoughts of a other character Ex: _Kyoya: Here we go the 'King' is in his corner of woe, oh great!_ Something like that, ok back to the story!]

"Well Aurora, Kyoya here is my best friend, so you will see him often. I think we should gather your bags and get headed to your new home." Tamaki stated. Man, he recovers fast. I nodded following the two boys to the luggage claim. The whole way Tamaki talking about the school I will be attending. Tamaki and Kyoya are in the grade above me. They have three friends in my grade but didn't say anything about them, saying I would meet them soon enough.

After about an hour in the car and Tamaki ranting about the school for the outrageously rich, I was ready for a nap. I guess I never understood what he meant my outrageously rich until we pulled up to his house.

"You...you live here!" I was dumbfounded, this house would make the mansions in hollywood look like a doll house. I glanced toward him, he was smiling as he nodded vigorously. This was going to be an interesting year.

I finally settled into my room, which was huge and conveniently filled with things I love and my favorite colors. I suspected that they had done their homework, 'they' being Kyoya, Tamaki didn't seem to be one that would do the actual labor, just the one that ordered said labor.

A light knock on my door was followed by the blonde hair of Tamaki. "Are you settled in?" he asked. I nodded and did a once glance over the room pleased with what I saw. "Well good, because the day after tomorrow we're going on a little trip."

"What kind of trip?" Asked slightly worried, I had only been in the house for like 4 hours and in a day and half I would be leaving for a 'trip.'

"You'll see." And with that he left closing the door behind him.

A/N: Phew [/wipes forehead] Okay I know it's a lot but if I split it, it would have been boring. So yeah, it's about 4 in the morning here and I'm too awake. This story hit my like a truck and I had to write it out. Later on I'm going to have a vote on who should be the love interest because I think it's cool when the readers have input. Speaking of input, review please! Tell me what you think, suggestions on what I should do, how I'm doing, I'm all open for constructive criticism! Until next time.

~ Michie


	2. Trip Approved: Nice to Meet You All

Hey ok so it's been like 6 hours since I finished the first chapter and I just have so many ideas running through my head that I have to type them out! So I would like to say thanks, again, to DeathByMyNote, who reviewed and told me out to use the thingies[aka. -chan, -kun, and -sama]! [/hands plate of cyber cookies] I've been told, and admit, that I'm bias towards Hikaru. So if I'm leaning towards him too much and you want me to include your fav. character more just tell me. =]

Disclaimer: I don't not own anything of the Ouran High Host Club members, or any plots from it. I only own my Ocs, Aurora, and the plot[I looked through must of the Ouran High archive and didn't see any too similar to this one, and if you had one, I'm soo sorry, in copying intended!]

**Trip Approved: Nice to Meet You All.**

Aurora

Yesterday was a rather calm day, Tamaki had settled down quite a bit. He had yet to tell me where we're going, all he says is it will be fun. Also his friend Kyoya was over and they were planning, what I assumed was the trip. Boy was I wrong, it was something a lot more complicated than a simple trip. Kyoya talked to me a little, mainly about the marketing company my dad works for. He seemed way to into this business thing for a 16/17 year old high school student. I found out that he knows practically everything about me and I had been correct on the research. And my room was the doing of Tamaki in an attempt for me to feel more at home. I don't think I'd ever feel 'at home' but hey, I'd be having one great vacation!

Wondering the halls with one of my suitcases I was looking through some of the rooms I didn't see yesterday. I heard a thump coming from a pair of French doors that were opened slightly. I stuck my head in to see an older man at a desk with a pile of papers freshly scattered over the floor. I knocked on the wooden door and then enter bowing politely.

"Hello sir, you would like me to help?" I'm usually not a goody goody, I don't go out of y way to help people, but he was my host, so it was the least I could do after he allowed me in his, well I shouldn't say home, this makes my house look like the doll house, in the doll house that are the mansions in Hollywood.

"Oh, yes please. You must be Ms. Keller." He smiled lightly, his smile took years off his appearance. I knelt on the ground gathering all the papers that were scattered out of the seated mans reach. I taped them on the ground hoping to straighten them.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you Mr. Suoh," I stood up straight and handed him the stack of papers. He was about to say something when he was interrupted by Tamaki.

"AURORA-CHAN! There you are, I though you were meeting my at the front door." He seemed out of breath, like he'd been running around the house.

"Tama-kun, I was on my way, when I heard a thump. So, I thought I would help him pick up his papers, it's the least I can do after he allowed me to stay here." I said putting on my best innocent face.

"Oh! My daughter!" He engulfed me in one of his stupid hugs, squeezing my breath right out of me. "You are so sweet, I'm so my father appreciates the effort, now we must go. People are waiting." He let me go only to drag me and my suitcase out of the room and to the car.

As I left I waved and smiled at Mr. Suoh, "Goodbye, Suoh-sama. It was good to finally meet, even for a brief moment." I was pulled out to a limo, like the one we ride in from the airport. My bag was put in my trunk and I grasped the strap of my small messenger bag as I got in the car.

"Good afternoon Aurora." In front of me was Kyoya, wearing a button up, short-sleeved shirt, with a pair of tan, kaki shorts.

"Good afternoon to you too, Kyoya-kun." I smiled looking down at my own apparel; A pair of white short shorts, green ballet flats, and a green, teal, and purple floral designed tank top that had layers of horizontal ruffles. It flattered my smaller frame. I moved my bag to my lap as we made our way to, well to wherever the heck we were going. They still hadn't told me anything!

I took about three hours and I had resorted to my iTouch after about 20 minutes of listening to Tamaki talk about how excited that his daughter, a.k.a me, was going to meet the group. I'd really need to talk to Tamaki about referring to me as his daughter.

"Aurora-chan, we are here come out and take a look around." Tamaki was standing outside my now open door. I pulled my headphone out and stuffed them in my outer pocket.

"Oh Tama-kun, I wish you would stop calling me Aurora. Please call me Rori, I prefer it, it doesn't sound so formal." I would have continued to say I was only called that when I was in trouble, which happened to be slightly often, since my older brothers loved to bug me. "Goodness gracious! It's gorgeous!" In front of me was the ocean. It looked like a private lagoon, the water was an inviting aqua color. "Can we go to the beach?" I was now hopping up and down. I loved beaches and swimming. I was at peace in the water.

Tamaki seemed to love the fact that I was slightly freaking out over his 'little' surprise. "Why, of course my daughter. The house is behind you and the maids will lead you to your room." He gestured in a grand manner behind him.

"Ahh, thank you!" I jumped and gave him a hug, leaving the poor boy in awe as I ran into the house. It was smaller than the other house, it was about the size of a Hollywood mansion, yes I love Hollywood. The female maid directed me upstairs, I was at the very end of the hallway. The room was very extravagant, it was decorated in a French fashion. I didn't bother unpacking. I just ripped off my clothes and slipped into my green, if you haven't noticed I love the color green, halter bikini, deep v-cut with horizontal ruffles, and white polkadots. The bottoms had a single two inch ruffle at the top. I slipped on my white tube cover-up dress, I examined my self in the mirror. I can't lie I have a nice figure, and well clothes liked me, if you get what I mean. I put on my white floppy hat, let my long brunette curls fall down my back, just about in the middle of it. I put my green RayBans on and glanced at my cell that was vibrating on the desk. It was a text from Tamaki: 'Feel free to go to the beach we're greeting the others and will meet you there in a little bit.' I put the phone in my bag along with my ipod and left for the beach.

The sun was higher in the sky at the moment, meaning it was the perfect time to tan. I took off my cover-up and hat. Settling into the nearest lounge chair, plugged myself into my ipod and drifted into deep thought. I was like this for only about 10 minutes when the sun 'disappeared' behind a group of figures. I pressed pause and raised my glasses so I could get a better look at them, what I saw was amazing.

There were a group of 4 gorgeous boys, plus Kyoya and Tamaki, I mean they were gorgeous too but I actually new them. To the left stood a girl with short hair and large brown eyes, she was dressed in boys apparel. I took out my earbuds placing my ipod in my bag. Standing I nervously shifted me stance. They were giving my a scrutinizing look over. The girl just smiled, there was a tall indifferent boy who had a small blonde boy on his shoulders, to the right was a pair of red-headed twins leaning forward making me feel slightly uneasy. Kyoya was writing something down in this clipboard, ok seriously why does he carry that around?

"This is Aurora Keller, she is a foreign exchange student from America. She is staying at my house, and will be in Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi's grade." He had his arm around my shoulders pulling me in close.

I pinched his hand making him release me, he went to what is known as his corner of woe and I just smiled. "Hello, you may call me Rori-chan." I said with a smile, the little blonde boy was now at my feet.

"Hi Rori-chan! I'm Hunny," he said pointing to his chest. "This is Usa-chan," he pulled a stuffed bunny out of now where. "This is Takashi-kun," he gestured to the tall boy with the black hair. Who grunted a hello, his eyes locked with mine and then turned back to Hunny.

"Well hello Hunny-kun, Takashi-kun, it's nice to meet you. And you too Usa-chan." I said unsure what to say to a stuff bunny, so I just smiled and looked up as Kyoya spoke.

"We usually call Takashi, Mori-kun." He informed me bluntly, I nodded in response. He opened his mouth to say something but was pushed aside by the twins. The had wide grins on their faces.

"I'm Kaoru," the one on the left introduced himself.

"And I'm Hikaru," said the other. Now I had experience with identical twins, since my best friends are. With them if you stare at them long enough Felix will start to blush. With that thought tested my theory, staring at the two for a moment, it didn't take long for the one who said he was Hikaru to start getting a twitch in his right eye.

"Hi, Kaoru-kun, Hikaru-Kun." I said with a smile turning to the girl who's name I had yet to learn. "And who might this girl be?" I was about to move forward to greet the girl when something caught my attention. They boys' faces were shocked, "Did I say something wrong?" My eyes grew slightly sad, I had been in Japan for 2 days and already upset someone. "I didn't mean too, I'm...umm...I...I'm sorry." The girl came to me placing her hand lightly an my forearm.

"No, it's alright, you didn't do anything wrong." She smiled sweetly. "I'm Haruhi, but I have explaining to do." I tilted my head slightly as she sat me back on the lounge chair placing herself next to me. She began to talk, the boys all this while listening patiently. [A/N:haha yeah right, they were just waiting to put in their two cents.] She explained how she had broken the vase and owed a debt to them and was working it off as a host, in Tamaki's host club, a place were the rich boys 'entertained' rich girls. If you ask me it was slightly disturbing, I mean putting on an act to get girls to swoon over you and give money. So Haruhi has been 'disguised' as a boy and would like to keep in this way until her debt is paid. I willingly agreed, I mean I can't stop her if that's what she chose.

"Ok, so I'm to call you Haruhi-kun? Right?" I asked receiving a nod from all of them. I smiled, "Well, I'm happy to oblige, as long as Tama-kun stops calling me his 'daughter.'" That was my one term, which sent the 'King' into his corner of woe. Grunting that I was abandoning him, while getting a snicker from the twins. "No, Tama-kun I'm not 'abandoning' you, I'm just realistic, you obviously are not my father and for that matter, my father would hate it if someone else were to call me his 'daughter.' My dad's protective in that way." I looked to the rest of the group, Kyoya was on his laptop typing away, Hunny and Mori were looking for shells by the ocean. The twins were staring at me and Haruhi was still sitting next to me.

"May I ask what you two are staring at?" I ask wiping a strand of hair from my face. [A/N: So I just realized the link probably didn't work soo just look at my avatar, it's the picture I was using.]

"Are those your natural eye color?" Hikaru asked stepping forwards leaning awfully close, about two inches from my face.

Leaning a little closer, I grinned from ear to ear, "What's it to you?" I stared for about five seconds, when the eye twitching commenced. "Hikaru..." I stated standing up trying to look even the slightest bit intimidating. Hikaru's face was shocked that I new his name.

_Hikaru: She knew my name and I only asked a simple question, I met the girl only like thirty minutes ago. What is wrong with her? She's tiny, with bright green eyes, and she's smart enough to be a foreign exchange student. Maybe she'll give us a run for our money and we have a lot of money._

"I'm Kaoru and I making conversation, it was a simple question." He glanced at his brother. Did he seriously think he could fool me, I've been telling the difference between identical twins since I was 3. For some reason identical twins flock to Michigan, go figure that Mother Nature's PMS state would attract twins.

Grunting I placed my hands on my popped hips, "Yeah whatever Hikaru, I've been with identical twins my whole life. If Al or Felix can't fool me, you certainly can't." Before he could reply Tamaki's hands were on my waist picking me up and dragging me to where Haruhi was.

"Haruhi! Since it's just us why can't you dress like Rori-chan here?" He gestured to my bikini, I felt my eyes narrow I was still not standing on the ground but being held about 5 inches above the ground. I could see Haruhi was about to talk when the twins slithered to her sides. Kaoru on the left and Hikaru on the right. Now that I looked at them they looked exactly alike but Hikaru's eyes shimmered in a more mischievous way.

"Boss, one thing you never let Haruhi-chan dress in bathing suits. Secondly, Haruhi lacks in the chest department unlike Rori-chan." They said simultaneously. Did they seriously just mention my boobs? Did they have any boundaries. I glanced down to make sure my top was still in an appropriate place, it was all good, until I saw te guy's hands still on my waist.

"Tama-kun. Put me down, this is considered sexual harassment in America, you'd be arrested and locked up." He put me down and seemed slightly taken aback. And like that I had two arms around my waist, each belonging to a different twin. Their faces in front of me.

"You sound like you know about the legal system in America. Ever do anything illegal?" Their grins reminded me of that cat form Alice in Wonderland, you know the disappearing one.

"Hah! No, even if I had I would tell you two, and if you pester me about it, I have two twins that can take you down to size." I stated with a smirk, which faded fast as their arms were still around my waist. I looked between the two and to their arms. Raising an eyebrow at Kaoru, who was on my left. A grin mimicking theirs crossed my face. I turned to my right putting on my best seductive face, "Oh Hikaru-kun," I said putting a sweet 'accent' on the -kun, I traced my finger slowly on his abs stepping closer, taking a quick glance at everyone else. Their faces were priceless, their mouths were gaping at the sight in front of them. Even Mori, the indifferent one, and Kyoya, whom I've been told is known as the shadow king, were dumbfounded. I smirked turning my head to Kaoru winking before returning to the poor boy in front of me. "Hikaru-kun, can you do me me a little favor?" I was now on my tip toes less then an inch from his face. Thank God I've been taking point, a type of ballet, for over 5 years, or else I would not have reached his face.

_Kaoru & Hikaru twin telepathy: H: What is she doing? Why and how is she this close to me?_

_K: I don't know brother. Has anyone ever done this?_

_H: No, we rejected them before they could!_

_K: Well I don't know what you can do, she's got this down pack._

I watched as Hikaru gulped and nodded in agreement. "Ok, here's the little thing I need you to do." I paused flattening my feet, placing both hand on his shoulders bring him to my level. In his ear I whispered. "Ever mention my boobs or touch me and you'll never see the light of day again, and same goes for Kaoru." I let him go. Skipping back to my things, gathered them up and made my way back to my room for a good nights rest. As the rest just stood there gawking, I knew only Hikaru and heard my threat and he would surely share it with Kaoru, whether he shared it with the others was beyond my realm of care at the moment.

A/N: Oh snap she's good. Baha, I've been wanting to write that part the whole time I was at my family Easter party. I hope you all liked it. Let me inform you that Aurora is basically me. I've been told that I'd look like that as an anime character, my eyes not as vibrant green and more hazel though. Also, I'm one of those people who hate people touching me. I'm nice until that point when someone does something stupid. Also I'm good at manipulating people, I swear I use my powers for good though! Review and tell me what you think, what you want to happen, and if there's someone I should include more let me know, sorry I bias towards Hikaru. Hope you had great Easter and if you don't do Easter, well I hope you had a great day anyway.


	3. Challenge Approved: Nine Out of Ten

A/N: Hey everyone, so I would like to tell you all why I'm updating one after another. So I tested out of 3 of my 5 classes and so I only have world history and french 3 to do, and the twice a week physical therapy, so I get to update whenever I'm inspired, which is a lot lately haha! So I want to thank DestinedForGreatness for reviewing on chapter two! [throws plate of cooks to.] So this one is going to be a bit of a long chapter. I hope you don't mind though!

Disclaimer: I don't own diddly squat because if I did Haruhi and Tamaki would not have ended together!

**Challenge Approved: Nine Out of Ten.**

Aurora

After my threat I slept happy, the end of sumer was drawing near and school would start in a bout a week. Oh happy joy, not really. Don't get me wrong I don't hate school, but if rich kids live up to my expectations we might have some issues. I might go all ape-shit on their asses I swear. Just kidding, that might get me deported or something.

It was only about seven in the morning, stupid time change, it's got my sleeping pattern all messed up. Near the lagoon was a nice pavilion, so I grabbed my ipod and cell, just in case one of my boys texts me, and made my way in my teal girl boxers with pandas on them and my crop neck white tee that says 'chillin' like a villain' on the front and falls to the left exposing my shoulder and bra strap. My hair was pulled into a high messy bun, emphasis on the messy.

My phone wasn't on vibrate any more because I was still a little out of it and would not have noticed it shaking on the bench next to me. In stead I had my ring tone on like level 2 playing a very fitting ring-a-ling by the black eyed peas.

"Oh Felix, there is so much wrong with you boy." I giggled as Felix described how he had put together a scrapbook of pictures of us and Al. I squeaked in surprise when I head the crunch of the grass and a voice in front of me.

"Who's Felix?" Kaoru was leaning against the entrance to the gazebo in a pair of thin pants and tank, both designer I assumed. My [insert random American department store here] clothing was put to shame by this boys underwear I bet. Not that I thought about underwear...oh you know what I mean.

"Oh, hi Kaoru-kun, you startled me." I half jokingly put my hand of my chest. He smiled slightly. "You seem a little less devious than Hikaru-kun, am I correct?" I watched as he moved closer and nodded. I put my most inviting smile on. "Would you like to have a seat?" I scooted over a bit and put my ipod and phone in my lap patting the seat next to me.

We sat in silence for a little while until my phone started ringing again. I swear I heard Kaoru laugh I my ring-tone. I clicked view, [text]Alphonse: Ro, we miss you, it's not the same! Felix is obsessing over this scrapbook he wants to send you, I swear if he wasn't my twin I would have thought he was gay! Love and miss you from everyone.[/end text] I sighed and noticed Kaoru looking over my shoulder. I shuddered at the proximity and exited out of the text without replying, that could wait til I was alone.

"You never answered my question. Who's Felix and Alphonse?" He sat up straight no longer over my shoulder. In my mind wanted to say 'Why the hell do you care?' but I can tell he wasn't being intrusive, he was just curious. And he wasn't the one who mentioned my boobs so.

"Oh, sorry Kaoru-kun. Al and Felix are my best friends, I left them back in America. Like you guys they're identical twins. That's one of the reasons why I can tell you guys apart. When I look at Al and Felix for more then five seconds without speaking Felix starts blushing, he's always had a crush on me haha. When I stare at you and Hikaru-kun, Hikaru-kun starts getting a twitch in his right eye. Also like I said earlier he has a more devious look in his eyes." Fumbled to silence my phone and just ended up turning it off. Al and Felix are going to kill me for not replying but they'd have to deal with it.

"So you can know nothing about twins, stare at them and then be able to tell them apart by their reactions. Hmm I never thought of that. And you say your best friend Felix has a crush on you, do you have a crush on him?" Ok, why does he ask so many questions. Crush, on Felix. It had come to my attention a few times. He was just a brother to me and nothing more. Even though I don't want anymore siblings, they were the siblings I wanted.

I stood up leaned over the bench placing my forearms on the rail that was between me and the beach. "No, I don't. He's an amazing friend and all but there was never that click for me. I feel bad that I can't returning his feelings but I can't change that. So why is Hikaru-kun, so...ugh what's the word?" I thought for a moment as Kaoru shifted his position to match mine. I couldn't think when the ocean was calling my name. "The ocean looks so inviting." If I had my bathing suit on I would have been in there right then and there.

"He's not good with words and umm people." He had put my previous that into words and like that it was gone with the wind and so was I. I couldn't resist the ocean any longer. I made sure I had no electrics in my hands, jumped over the railing and made a mad dash for the shore.

Kaoru

This girl must have mental problems, I thought to myself. I watched as she sprinted towards the ocean with a look of pure joy on her face. I followed her, less spastically of course to the shoreline. I though did not get in the water.

"What are you doing?" I asked. As she twirled in the water. I must say this girl had a way about her. It was hard to dislike her. Ok and the eye's are kind of scary, I don't think I've seen that shade of green on someone before, maybe on cloths but never a person's eyes.

She turned to me with a large smile on her face. "Like Kesha says: Go insane, go insane, throw some glitter, make it rain!" She gleefully through some water in the air.

"But that's not glitter it's water." I said bluntly. Was there a way to bring her down when she's in the water?

"I know but it glitters in the sunlight! Water is like my lifeline. Does Ouran have a swim team?" She ask as she came out of the water.

"That's a good point and yes they do." I don't know why she asked Ouran has everything anyone could ever want.

Aurora

I assume it was around nine or so because the others were coming out, all except Kyoya that is. Tamaki took one look at me then at Kaoru and just flipped.

"Kaoru! What did you do to my dau... I mean Rori-chan!" I smiled when he remembered not to call me his daughter. I looked at Kaoru you was shocked at first then slightly offended. I looked down I was soaking wet in my pjs... grand...

"Tama-kun, he didn't do anything. We were talking in the gazebo over there and I wanted to go swimming but I was too lazy to go up to my room and put on my bathing suit that's all." I smiled innocently. I hear a high-pitch squeal, turn to find Hunny running towards me in pink pajamas and Mori following slowly behind him. I looked around to realize that not only is Kyoya missing but so was Hikaru.

"RORI-CHAN!" The little blonde said jumping up to me latching his arms around my neck and legs around my waist. "You're so wet. Did Kao-kun push you in the water or something?" The boy smelled of sugar even this early in the morning.

"Hunny-senpai, leave the poor Rori-chan alone." I looked over Hunny's shoulder to see Haruhi looking at Hunny in a disapproving manor.

"Oh it's quite alright," I said as I tucked my arms under Hunny to keep him from falling. "I have a little sister, Ariana, who does this all the time. My older sister Cecilia tells me I did the same thing." I looked at Hunny who was grinning at me and had turned to stick his tongue out at Haruhi. I shifted his weight. "Haruhi, do you mind if call you Haruhi-san, I don't feel comfortable using the male suffix." I saw a nodded a grunt from someone. I turned to the side to see Hikaru standing behind Haruhi.

"You shouldn't acted so innocently. It doesn't suit your personality." I was slightly taken aback by this comment. I put Hunny done watching him skip off to climb onto Mori's shoulders.

"I don't think your in any position to talk Hikaru-kun. You put on a incest act to make girls swoon." I stated crossing my arms in front of me. I felt bad because I saw Kaoru cringe slightly at my harsh remark. "Also, you know nothing about me and my personality. For all you know I world class actress that can fool anyone, but you won't know that now would you." I smirked when I saw his right eye start to twitch.

I could tell he was about to say something he'd regret. So I saved him the embarrassment. I put my hand over his mouth and grabbed Kaoru by the arm dragging him aways down the beach. I turned back to make sure no one followed, they were just standing there confused, but not as confused as the red-headed boy in my grip.

"What are you doing?" He asked. I hushed him slightly making sure no one could hear me.

"Ok, so Hikaru-kun, is getting a little frazzled," I stated as he gave me the no-dip-sherlock look. I returned with the ever so gorgeous don't-give-me-that-look face. "What distracts him? I don't want the kid to hate me and also he miss understands my personality. I only gave him that side of me because he gave me a reason to." I stated defensively.

"Playing tricks, um bets, and our toy Haruhi. Those distract him. Also he gives everyone a reason to show their dark side sadly." He looked at his feet.

"So can we come up with something that will distract him and get him to recognize I'm not a horrible person at the same time?" I hated being hated, which my brothers would disagree with but ask either of my sisters, or my boys.[A/N:I don't like typing out Al and Felix every time, so they are now 'my boys'] I put on my puppy dog face, making my green eyes as big as possible, "So, will you help me?" I looked up at him slightly. I heard a sigh of agreement, and did a little dance in my head. I looked over at the group, looks like they had gone about their day leaving us here, probably to eat breakfast.

"So what's a game that I can win at, but he wouldn't know is slightly fixed?" I want to play a game that I can win but won't make him look bad.

"I could convince him to give you the 'Which One Is Hikaru Challenge.'" I saw him turning that thought over in his mind. I gave him a questioning look as to tell him to elaborate. "It's a game where we ask you to identify which one is Hikaru, obviously, but you must do it 9 out of 10 times. We can ask you anytime of the day, no matter what you're doing."

I thought about this. Ok sounds good enough, he can't get humiliated by this and I can easily win. I wouldn't make it look like that but I could. "Sounds good, but get him to think it was his idea. And I'll hand him one just to make him feel better." He nodded, we shook hands and with that we parted. Me to get changed and eat breakfast and him to get Hikaru to 'think' of the game. I grabbed my phone and ipod on my way up.

I decided I would just wear my bikini under my clothes, just in case I get the urge to swim. Today I was purple and teal squiggle suit. It was the kind that went straight across but kind of looked like the twisted it in the middle, I had a removable halter strap and normal bottoms. On top, I had a shirt similar to the one I wear to bed but it was teal and was my swim team shirt. The girls on the team and I love the off the shoulder shirts. So it had our team name on and our nickname on the back. Mine said 'Rori the Beast,' every time I saw the back I laughed. They called me the beast because, I was team captain and my name sounded like a beast roaring.

As I excited my room I ran into a muscular figure as I was shutting my door. I turned to see Hikaru snickering behind me. At first I thought it was because of my shirt, but it was in english so I didn't think he was laughing at that.

"I challenge you to a game," His hands were on his hips in a high and mighty way.

"You know you could have made that all creepy and done a Saw impression. I want to play a game..." I giggled at my failure of a Saw, it didn't sound right in Japanese haha. I stood up a little straighter with a more serious look on my face. "What game you you be challenging moi in?" I placed my hand on chest raising an eyebrow at the same time, it was only then that I saw Kaoru behind him giving me a thumbs up. I covered my giggle as Hikaru spoke.

"I'm challenging you to the 'Which One is Hikaru' game. You must identify which one is me 9 out of the 10 we ask you. We can ask whenever or wherever we want." He seemed happy with himself for 'coming up' with the idea.

"I accept. But..." The looks on their faces when I said 'but' mirrored each other. "If I win you have to dress in a girl's uniform on the first day of school." Kaoru started shaking his head followed by a palm to the face, he knew Hikaru would have to dress as a girl. I would find out later, he's dressed as a girl before so it wasn't a strong bet on my part.

"If I win you have to..." he tapped his finger on his chin. A large grin came to his face. "You have to cut your hair off." I gasped. Ok I know I was going to win but that was something I love, almost as much as swimming. When I was little by brother Jacob had cut a large section my long hair and we had to cut it to make it look decent. So I've vowed never to cut it shorter than my shoulders.

"Fine." I muttered holding out my hand for him to shake. He took it and then turned to leave. I heard him telling Kaoru that they were going to win, Kaoru looked behind giving me a look that said, 'WHY!'

I went down for what was now lunch, my stomach growling viciously. Entering into the kitchen, it seemed pretty empty. I helped my self to a bowl of peaches and a turkey sandwich. I felt a tap on my shouldered. I turned around to see Haruhi.

"Hello, Haruhi-san, are you hungry too?" she didn't have to reply her stomach did the talking. I handed her half my sandwich and watch as she devoured it.

"I hear you made a bet with Hikaru-kun, that's a dangerous thing you know." She seemed to know what she was talking about.

"Yeah, I suppose but I'm not going to lose. I know how to tell them apart. Identical twins seem to flock to where I'm from." I stated with a grin on my face.

"Oh, you do, that's good. Where exactly are you from?" She looked at me. Man she has huge eyes.

"Michigan, USA. They call it Mother Nature's PMS state, because one day it'll be 80 degrees and sunny and 2 days later it'll snow." [A/N: That is true by the way it happened to weeks ago haha] I laughed at my own words, that's kind of sad right. It helped that she giggled a bit.

"That's funny. Rori-chan, what does your shirt say?" I looked down, at my shirt instantly smiling.

"On the front it says 'Mattawan Varsity Swim Team,' and on the back it says 'Rori the Beast.'" I looked at her she was giggling again. It was an odd nickname if you didn't know the meaning behind it.

"It's fitting, Rori the Beast. Only a beast would challenge Hikaru-kun." I laughed at that and got up to leave but then I remembered a question I wanted to ask her.

"Haruhi-san, why do you dress in boys clothing even if you're alone with no customers? No offense but they don't look right on you. You would look absolutely adorable in girls clothes." I looked at her outfit. I love clothes, I think it says a lot about a person.

"I don't see what difference it makes what I wear, what's on the inside is what matters." she stated smiling at me. She was right, outer appearance didn't mean a thing if you weren't beautiful on the inside. My dad said that a lot. "I have girls clothes but I feel just fine dressing as a guy. If it makes you happy, tonight I hear we're going out to a formal restaurant so I'll dress like a girl there okay?" I smiled and nodded before leaving. That's why Tamaki had me bring a dress for, I thought to myself.

At the beach I was floating on the water staring at the clouds above me when someone pushed me under the water for a moment. Being as spastic as I am, I grabbed the arm of who pushed me under. Coming up I saw it was Hikaru and Kaoru, this must be the first 'round' of the challenge. I looked at them. I had never really looked at them in a bathing suit. But man were they fit! They had a light outline of what with a little more targeted exercising would be a six pack. They had on the exact same suit, in an attempt to fool me.

"Why did you push me under Hikaru? It gave you away." I stated bluntly finally letting go of his arm.

"How did you know it was me and not Kaoru?" He asked raising his eyebrow and looking at Kaoru for a moment.

Hikaru

How did she know which one I was. I looked at her. She had an amused look on her face. Her green eyes shimmered in the sun. Ok Hikaru get a hold of yourself she's the enemy. I looked at her in her bathing suit. The colors accented her eyes and the style helped show her feminine curve, which even as small as she was she still had a very defined hourglass shape. I shook my head trying to get the thoughts out of my head.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out. If your smart enough too figure it out." She had a smug look on her face as she left the water. I watched her for a moment then turned to Kaoru.

"Ok so we need to figure out a way to get her to guess wrong." I had my determined face on.

Kaoru

I watched as my brother stomped out of the water with that stupid plotting face of his. I could tell that this wasn't going to end well. My brother's going to do something extremely stupid.

It was about an hour before we were going to the restaurant and brother came up with the idea of asking her after she showered. I swear he could be such a pervert sometimes. I knocked on her door.

"Who is it?" I heard her voice from what sounded like two doors away.

"It's Kaoru!" I shouted just loud enough for her to hear.

"Come in, I'll be out in a little bit." I quietly went in with Hikaru behind me. He closed the door and we stood there waiting for a little bit. I made sure we had the same look on our faces. Those faces changed quickly though.

Aurora

Why in the world was Kaoru here. Did he want talk about how I added the bet to the challenge? Well I didn't want to keep them waiting so I just put on a towel and went into my room. Hikaru was with Kaoru, surprise, surprise, it was 'round' two. I lifted my eyebrow slightly. Glancing between them both. Kaoru recovered faster then Hikaru did, actually if Kaoru hadn't elbowed Hikaru I don't think he would have recovered at all. I flicked a section of my damp hair behind my shoulder.

"Let me guess, which one is Hikaru?" I walked a little closer. I know which one was which, but I wanted to make it look like I was at least trying. I went to Kaoru first giving him a once over and winked before turning to Hikaru. I stared for a little bit, moving my mouth from one side to the other. Twitch, yup, I was right. I pointed at the still shocked Hikaru in front of me, "You're Hikaru-kun. Now please leave, as you see I was in the middle of getting ready." I turned on a heel and left the room, retreating to the bathroom trying to contain my laughter.

When I heard the door close behind them I returned to drying my hair and styling it. I french braided my bangs and had it pulled into a side pony-tail on my right shoulder. I folded my long hair so it didn't look so long and had the ends over flowing the end of it so you could see my natural curls still. I had asked Haruhi to come prepare with me about thirty minutes before we were leaving. I had on my strapless dress that danced with colors. Haruhi had a simple red dress on. [A/N: look at profile for the dresses, I'll try to put them on there.]

Together we walked to the front doors where the boys were waiting. My silver heels clicking on the marble floor and Haruhi following closely behind. She looked so cute I must say. The dress fit her just right. When we came into view Hunny jumped and sprinted over to us followed by Mori.

"Rori-chan, Haru-chan you look so CUTE!" he shrieked Usa-chan close to his chest. He turned to Mori, "Don't they look cute Takashi-kun?" Mori just grunted as a reply. I took it as a yes, but that could have been my ego talking there.

"Well Hunny-senpai, you and Mori-senpai looking dashing." I stated. With a tilt of the head and a sweet smile. This statement was followed by compliments from Tamaki. Well they weren't directed at me but at 'his' Haruhi. I was okay with that, as long as he didn't call me his daughter I'm ok. I looked at all the boys. They all looked very handsome in their tuxes. Kyoya was closest to the door scribbling in his clipboard, one day I'm going to steal that thing away from him for a day and see if he survives.

"We should get going we have reservations at 8." Kyoya said slightly annoyed with Tamaki's ranting about how great Haruhi looks dressed as a girl. I looked to my left to see that Kaoru had appeared there with a smile. I felt someone eyeing me from my right side. I glanced out of my right eye seeing Hikaru giving me an odd look. I smiled and locked my arms causing Hikaru's eyes to widen as large as a pomegranate, I just grinned and made my way to the car taking the boys with me. They may not be my boys but there's something about them that reminds be of Al and Felix.

A/N: Ok so I cut it off there because it's now 7 pages on my open office! Soo I thought it was a decent place to stop it. So the title I gave it was kind of temporary and I want to change it. I was thinking of changing it to something like 'Approved' because that's kind of how my chapters start with haha _ Approved:_ so yeah tell me watcha think. Also R&R. Til next time.


	4. Agreement Approved: Midnight Dance Party

Hey soo I'm just so excited for this chapter. So good stuff, dancing? Haha. Any way. I'm feelin towards a Kaoru or Hikaru relationship, I'm so bias to gingers I'm sorry. Also they remind me of one of my friends whom I love, not like that, like Rori loves Felix. Anywho if you don't agree please tell me in a review, I may reconsider, unless it's Tamaki, I'm sorry then he just annoys me too much, but he seemed like the only one who'd have an exchange student out of them all. Warning I've been listening to too much popish music that makes me want to dance.

Want to thank DestinedForGreatness for reviewing again, and DeathByMyNote for the help, again, and the compliment [/blush] it was really nice. ^-^ So for you guys, here's a lovely chappie!

BEGIN.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from OHSHC, but I do enjoy writing about it and looking up fanfictions and pictures. ;)

**Agreement Approved: Midnight Dance Party?**

Aurora

The car ride there was pretty uneventful. There was some idol chat between Kaoru and I, while Hikaru gave me sideway glares for sitting between him and Kaoru. I just smiled. Tamaki continued his adoration of Haruhi, who just brushed him off occasionally sending him to his corner of woe. It was a pleasant ride none the less.

To say the restaurant was extravagant was an extreme understatement. They had gold everywhere you looked and beautiful marble floor. I'm pretty sure I was drooling, I sadly was the only one to react this way. Not even Haruhi was fazed in anyway. I quickly composed myself to the best of my ability and looked at Kaoru gesturing to sit next to him. At the end was Tamaki, to his left went Haruhi, Hunny, Mori, and then Kyoya at the other end. To Kyoya's left was Hikaru, Kaoru, and me, who sat to the right of Tamaki. I smiled at the arrangement because it made it harder for Hikaru to bug people and Tamaki wasn't screaming to talk to Haruhi. I couldn't resist rolling my eyes at the banter going on between them.

I would go through and tell what everyone ate and if they thought it was good but it's obvious that it was good, on a dinning scale this was a 7 out of 5 haha. We made our way home it was about 10 o'clock which excited me because at 10:30 I as skyping with Al and Felix. I was practically bouncing in my seat, which was irritating Hikaru to no end until he snapped.

"Will you just stop! How can you be so energetic at this time of day?" He said in a rather angry demeanor. I settled down quite a bit blushing. I'm not going to tell them about my plans. I just looked at my hands that were cupped in my lap. I could tell he felt slightly guilty for yelling but he didn't seem to care too much.

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm still on Michigan time, haha. It's only like 9:30 am there." I said scratching the back my head with my left hand. The rest of the ride was quiet, no said a word not even Tamaki dared to say a word.

I was the first to get out of the car as I crawled over Kaoru, yeah sorry about that buddy. I was kind of in a rush, I only had like five minutes to get to my room and I was still in my formal dress, that really wasn't an issue, they wanted to see it anyway. A person caught my arm before a made it to the door though. I turned to see Kaoru rubbing his neck.

"I know Hikaru-kun feels bad for yelling at you, he just can't express it." He smiled slightly. I knew he was sorry but I was in such a hurry. I put my hand on his in a reassuring manner.

"I know, don't worry about." I smiled, tilting my head. "Well, I'm going to go now. I'll talk to you tomorrow." I removed his hand and ran. The boys were probably mad as it is, I still hadn't returned their texts or even looked at their emails.

I shut my door, took off my stilettos and turned on my laptop. As soon as I was logged in I got a Skype request from Al. Of course I accepted, as I pulled my hair out of it's side bun thing.

_All in English_

"Hey guys! How are you? I'm soooo sorry for not getting back to you, I've been a little distracted." I put on my innocent/ puppy face on. I knew they'd forgive me but I really did feel bad. [A/N: the boys look like this: http:/ pshpenguin . Deviantart . Com /#/ da76vg remove the spaces and make sure none are in capitals. And they have tealish blue eyes not purplish brown.] Their faces were extremely irritated at first but they can't resist my smile and my puppy face.

"Hey Ro," Al started.

"We miss you." Felix finished the thought.

"Oh, oh, I'm wearing the dress we picked out for prom, if I were there to go to prom that is." I stood up and backed up a little and did a nice twirl. "What do you think? You like it?" I was down right giddy at this point. I was talking with my boys and I was happy. They both had a face of disappointment. "What? You don't like it?" I sat down saddened by their expressions.

"We do, but not when you're not with us wearing it." They grinned, those are my boys. They are just jerks sometimes.

"Ok well I'll be right back, this dress itches under the arms and this bra is killing me!" I heard a snicker from their end as I went into the bathroom. I put on the shorts I wore last night and my swim shirt from this morning with a green sports bra. I came back, taking my seat as I put my hair up. "So how's everyone there. Are Jake and Connor being immature like usually?" I inquired of my older brothers. The twins were in the grade above me with my brother Connor. Jake was in his first year of college at the Western which was about 20 minutes from my house, so he was there often.

"Of course they are. Jake almost crashed his car into our mailbox." they said simultaneously with a chuckle at the end. "How are things in Japan? Is that Tamaki guy behaving, or do we have to come over there?" The pounded one fist into the other palm. I couldn't resist giggling.

"No need to worry about Tamaki. He has a thing with a girl named Haruhi. She's on vacation with us. Actually there are umm..." I paused, they were about to get upset and I just knew it. "There's Tamaki, Haruhi, Kaoru, Hikaru, Kyoya, Hunny, and Mori with us ha ha ha." I had one of those please-contain-your-anger laughs at the end.

"Ro, why didn't you tell..." "Us earlier?" The usual Al starts and Felix finishes.

"I knew you'd get mad and I don't want you mad while I'm away. You trust me, I won't let any of them do anything." I was told I had a way with words.

"And she spoke words that would melt in your hands," Felix started to sing part of my favorite song I sat smiling, beaming with joy.

"And she spoke words of wisdom," Al finished off my favorite verse in Undercover Martyn by Two Door Cinema Club. I turned the song on my ipod, playing it out of the speakers, getting out of my seat dancing around. I noticed they had done the same, it was 'our' song you could say. I twirled around, jumping like a complete idiot, mock singing into the camera. It was like they were here with me. The song ended and the next song on my playlist started to play. Blow by Ke$ha. I giggled and turned it up louder. My hips flowing with the music. I didn't even notice that my door had been opened and that the one and only Hikaru was watching me. Near the end of the song my theme section played and I sang along with my boys.

"Go insane, go insane, throw some glitter make it rain!" As I pretended to throw glitter in the air my eyes caught Hikaru. I spastically turned the music off, giving Al and Felix a sympathetic look for cutting the music.

"Shit...Hey, Hikaru-kun, did I wake you? I'm terribly sorry, I'll keep it quiet." I backed up blocking the webcam so they couldn't see him.

"It's ok, I was just wondering what you were doing dancing around your room at this hour." He said in perfect English, I had forgot I was even speaking English until the words came out of his mouth. "By the way nice name on your shirt. 'Rori the Beast.' Hmmph," he was leaning against the doorway.

"You can...speak...read...know...English?" Now I was frazzled...but I snapped out of it when Al spoke.

"Ro, just because you're blocking the camera doesn't mean we can't hear you." Shit I mentally cursed myself. I stepped to the side and motioned Hikaru. He surprisingly obliged and came into the view of the camera.

"This is Hikaru, he has a twin brother named Kaoru and they're friends of Tamaki." I stated bending over to move my screen to show him a little better.

"Hello, you must be 'her boys,' Alphonse and Felix. Nice to meet you." I looked at Hikaru for a minute shocked, he was being completely civil towards them. I turned back to the screen smiling.

"Yes we are, I'm Alphonse or Al and he's Felix." Al pointed to himself then Felix. "We are hers and she is ours." He stated in an extremely defensive way. I could have sworn I heard a growl. "You know you should really put on a shirt when in the presence of a lady." He was crazy.

"Al," I hissed. I turned to Hikaru putting up my hands, "I don't mind, it's ok don't listen to them." Yet another growl, I turned scowling at them.

"See you guys, she doesn't mind me with my shirt off, I'm sure she prefers it actually." Hikaru you went to far. I muted the boys as they started screaming.

"Now listen here! I'm trying to be nice to you but you're making it so hard. They're just messing around okay. You didn't need to go there. Once again do I have to remind you that you don't know me, especially not well enough to know what I prefer. You see those boys?" I pointed to the screen, they had calmed down when they saw me arguing with Hikaru. "They know me well enough to know what I prefer. I would prefer you had a shirt on but am I going to insist you go put one on, no, because I don't care enough to put in the effort. Now I'm seeing maybe I shouldn't put in any effort to be nice to you. Now will you just leave I'm going to bed you gave me a headache." I waved goodbye to the boys, shutting the computer after exiting out of the chat, and made a shooing motion at Hikaru. I shut off the light, turned the fan on high and went to bed. Hikaru was going to have a rude awakening if he didn't shape up.

I laid stretched out on my bed, I wasn't able to sleep, the thoughts of a few hours ago were replaying in my head. The boys were just kidding, Hikaru took it too for even if he knew he was kidding. As I thought about them I heard my cell vibrate. I glanced at the text from Al: 'Thanks for defending yourself, but you know that we were kidding...kind of. Ok we weren't but that's us. I don't know if you saw it but that guy was kidding too, he winked and smiled at the end, you should apologize to him. God Dammit I hate it when Al's right, which is more often than not. I threw off my blankets and glanced at the clock. It was about 5 in the morning. Well if I want to get any sleep I need to apologize.

I went down the doors, first running into Hunny and Mori, then Haruhi, and finally Hikaru. I could have sworn his eyes were open. I tiptoed in and poked him on the shoulder. "Hikaru-kun?" I asked, he didn't respond. I nudged him a little harder, "Hikaru I know you're awake." I said now that I knew he could speak english, I didn't bother speaking japanese.

"Yes, I'm up Aurora what the fuck do you want?" He hissed. I cringed, he was mad...really mad. I sat on the edge of his bed. Looking at my shorts.

"I'm...I...I'm so...sorry," It was hard to get it out, I wasn't used to saying sorry, I usually can just give them a hug and they know. That wasn't the case here though. My head hung low as I glanced at him through his hear, to say least he was baffled. "I shouldn't have yelled at you. I should have known you were just kidding. I guess that makes me a huge hypocrite, telling you that they were just messing around and then yelling at you." I took a deep saw and a lot of strength to look at him. "I'm sorry."

"Well now that you said that let me get some sleep will you Rori." I turned that wasn't Hikaru speaking. A rising lump next to Hikaru looked at me. It was Kaoru, sleeping...with...his brother? I was so confused. And extremely surprised, I let a slight squeak, jumped, landing on the floor grabbing my chest.

"Holy Cow! Do you all know english? And would you wear shirts to bed for Pete's sake there are girls here!" My breathing had slowed a little but that wasn't saying much.

"We all speak english, except Haruhi. It was put shame on our family if the heir to large companies couldn't speak or read one of the most common languages in the world don't you think. Also, what we wear to bed is our decision." They said in a matter of fact kind of way.

"I suppose you're right haha. Well sorry for waking you guys I just felt really bad, ok actually I couldn't sleep and I felt bags under my eyes. I figured the sooner I said sorry the sooner I'd get rid of these demons!" Wow, did I sound shallow or what?

"Yeah at least you cant see your hair." Kaoru complained...about my hair, Hmph.

"Yeah, it looks awful." Hikaru stated grabbed the end of nonexistent pony-tail. I swatted his hand away.

"Hey now! I just apologized, you don't have to go and insult my hair after that!" I said defensively from my position on the floor.

"Sorry, and I shouldn't have said you preferred me with my shirt off, that was wrong of me." Hikaru apologized. I turned my head quickly gawking at him. He said he was sorry and he was wrong. Win for Rori!

"Hikaru, you said what now?" Kaoru did another face palm, "You really should think before you talk." I have a feeling that Hikaru does this kind of thing a lot.

"It's ok but I was thinking. We really started off on the wrong foot, don't you agree?" I stated smiling as they nodded. "So, why don't we call off the bet?" Hikaru groaned slightly.

"But I wanted you to cut you're hair!" He whined.

"Hikaru, you seriously don't understand I wouldn't have lost, I can tell you guys apart, it's not that hard. It amazes me that more people can't." I crossed my legs, criss-cross-applesauce, and turned towards them. "I wanted to see you in girls clothing!" I was kind of sad about that.

"Eh, it's not that strong of a bet, I've done it before. So I didn't mind losing. So, ok the bet is off." My eyes widened. Then a cheshire grin spread across my face. I grabbed him by the wrist and dragged from his bed ignoring the protests from both him and Kaoru. I made sure I didn't wake anyone when I closed my bedroom door. I left him on the floor for a moment as I walked into the closet.

Hikaru

I protested my capture but she just ignored me, she left me on the floor as she grabbed something from another room. She came back and I raised an eyebrow. From behind her back she pulled out a dress. [A/N: http:/ evanity . Com /product /fashion-dresses-for-women /floral+chiffon+?sortby=ourPicks&refType=4 remove all spaces and no capital 'c' in com.] What was she doing? She had this grin on her cute face. WAIT, cute? Stop it Hikaru!

"Well, since you didn't mind wearing a girls uniform to school, then how about put this on?" She was completely serious about this wasn't she? Was there anyway for me to get out of it?

"No, we agreed the bet was off. I won't wear it." I crossed my arms and legs. Why was I still on the floor? Oh, I don't care, I wasn't wearing it. Next thing I knew she was inches from my face begging with a pout in her lower lip and what looked like tears welling up in her green eyes, which looked almost a big as Haruhi's, almost. Did she do this to anyone else? How did they resist it? Can I resist it?

"Awe, come Hika-kun, you're not wearing in front of everyone else just me and Kaoru-kun." She begged as her pout and eyes grew. Kaoru? Surely enough when I turned Kaoru was grinning as he leaned against the door frame, as I had early that night, or later yesterday. Whatever time it was he was oddly happy with the predicament I was in.

"Fine...just the dress." I scuffed swiping it from her hands as I got up and entered her bathroom.

Aurora

Success! I sent Kaoru two thumbs up and giant, toothy smile. Plopped down on the end of my bed once again crossing my legs. I patted the bed in the spot next to me telling Kaoru to sit. Then it hit me, CAMERA! I did my not so graceful ninja flip over to my bed side table, grabbed my phone and readied the camera on it as I sat back down next Kaoru.

I could help but giggle as Hikaru came out in my dress. I quickly snapped the picture of him looking down at the dress, examining how he looked, then handed it to Kaoru and whispered. "Take a picture of me and him." I wink as I went over to Hikaru and turned him to face Kaoru. "Smile Hika-kun!" I said gleefully. Of course he didn't smile, he scowled instead, later telling me that he definitely didn't agree to pictures.

"Awe, come on lighten up! Ah, lets dance." I grabbed Kaoru off the bed and turned on the next song on my play list. [A/N: I warned you I was listening to too much music while writing this, this one is Could it be You by H*wood.] Taking both their hands I danced to the song, I was too distracted to notice if either of them were actually dancing. Like swimming when I'm dancing nothing else matters, I don't care who I'm with or what the song is, I will dance if I feel the urge.

_Twin telepathy thingy:_

_H: Would she notice if we left?_

_K: Probably she still has you hand if you haven't noticed._

_H: Oh, you're right...but she doesn't have yours?_

_K: Nope, haha!_

_H: Damn you! Go get Hunny he'll dance with her._

_K: I'm not waking up that demon of the night! I'll get Tamaki, he'll dance for sure._

_H: Go! Save me!_

_Hikaru's Thoughts: Ok, so I really don't need saving. I don't mind being in a dress, I'm in a dress FUCK! Wait Kaoru don't go! I forgot! Dang... she looks so happy. I could let go and get changed, but she just looks to happy twirling me around... Hikaru you lost some of your manliness! _

The song ended and I fell to the floor letting go of what I thought was Kaoru's hand, but nope it was Hikaru's and Kaoru wasn't even in the room anymore. I laid down on the floor of my room, breathing heavily. "You...ha...can...get...changed...if you want." I huffed out. He nodded and disappeared in to my bathroom right as Tamaki and Kaoru entered.

_All Japanese Again:_

"Rori-chan? Why are you laying on the floor?" I opened my eyes to see Tamaki-kun standing over me. I smiled propping myself up on my elbows. I started to giggle.

"I was haha.." just as I was finishing when Hikaru came out. God Hikaru! Would you get a shirt? "Dancing...with Hikaru." I started a giggle fit as Tamaki's face turned to shock.

"What kind of dancing?" His face was red and he had an irritated twitch in his face. With that Kaoru and Hikaru joined my laughing fit.

"Tono, they were literally dancing, nothing perverted involved." Kaoru said trying to calm himself down. Tamaki became redder, if that was possible.

"Well we're leaving at noon so make sure everything is packed up. By then, I'm leaving now." Tamaki did as he said and left instantly.

"Kao-kun, does Tama-senpai always act like that? All spazzy and protective?" I had calmed down and was noe thinking of what I was going to wear and such. As well as how long it'll take me to pack, hopefully not too long.

"Sometimes, yes he does. Others he's just in his corner of woe. Or being over dramatic trying to come up with a way to get Haruhi to act like a girl." He shrugged slightly.

"He really likes her doesn't he?" I asked noticing as Hikaru tensed up when I said that. I stood up and walked over to him. "Do you like her Hika-kun?" I asked putting my hand on his arm. I stepped back when I got the death glare though. "Okay, okay. I won't ask again." I stated walking into my closet as they started to whisper about only God knows what. I quickly packed all that I wasn't going to wear that day. "Hika-kun, is my dress in the bathroom?" He grunted out a yes in reply. As I walked through my room. I paused as they watched me. "Don't you need to pack or something other than stand in my room?" I raised an eyebrow.

"We have maids that do that for us." They said in unison. "We don't have anything to do." The stated leaning against each other.

"I have an idea why don't you get dressed then. I'm sure you're tired of not wearing shirts." I smiled gesturing to their bare abs.

"We thought you enjoyed us without our shirts." They said grinning.

"Ugh you two are impossible! I'm changing do whatever, but please put on some shirts!" I stomped off to my bathroom. I put on the dress that Hikaru had been wearing. Adding a braid, studded belt were it cinched at the waist. Some wooded feather earrings and some brown leather sandals. I brushed out my curls and placed a thin brown leather headband with a large brown leather flower to the right side. When I came out the boys had left, I sighed happy to be alone. I had about 2 hours until we were supposed to leave to I decided to respond to e-mails from my boys, parents, and other friends before I put my laptop away.

Those two hours flew by with tears, laughs, and grunts at the stupidity of my brothers, and stories of my boys torturing some of my friends. I put my messenger bag over my shoulder and wheeled my bag down the stairs. I was greet by everyone who had been waiting for me to finish up whatever was doing.

"Well let's get going! I want to get this ride over with." I said instantly wish I hadn't said the last part. I smiled and led the way to the car. There a limo similar to the one that took us to the restaurant. I sat at the far end between Hikaru and Kaoru. Across from us was Kyoya, Hunny, and Mori. On the right side was Haruhi and Tamaki. Hunny had complimented my dress, which made me giggle.

"Yeah, Hunny-senpai, she looks a lot better in it than I did." Hikaru responded followed by me and Kaoru laughing hysterically. Even looked really confused, except Kyoya and Mori who were completely unfazed.

The car ride was very pleasant in my opinion I talked with the twins about what the school was like and how I should present myself. Which they thought I should pretend to be Tamaki's long lost sister, which no one would have believed. With my brown hair and green eyes, his blonde hair and blue eyes. It would have been hard to pull off. I opted for being myself and they said that that wasn't any fun. I rolled my eyes thinking to myself yeah it was no fun at all.

We dropped everyone off before we got to Tamaki's, I said I'd see him at dinner and went to my room.

A/N: NONE! With this chapter haha. I loved writing this chapter. It's a side of Rori and Hikaru that not many get to see. Also my mom thinks I'm typing out a world history review tehehe, don't tell. ;) So Once again review and tell me what to do. I'm at kind of lost about what should happen in the next chapter. Also, still leaning to the Hikaru. No one's said anything against it so that's were it going. Steadily but it is no doubt. I know the cursing was in this chapter but that's one reason why it's rated T haha also for references and maybe future events ;). Until next time my readers

~ Michie


	5. Parties Approved: Lesbian Wizard?

I'M BAAACK! So who missed me? Tehehe just kidding. So this one is going to be a fun one, ;) it's chapter 5 so I decided it's time to develop some relationship here. Some, that is not a lot but you know thoughts in their heads such and such haha. Also I would love to say that I'm so happy with the responses. One other thing I'm having them start school closer to when I do, which is September 2nd, so that's when they're starting for reasons that will be made apparent also you might know if you paid attention.

DestinedForGreatness: I told my mom and she laughed at me. "Michelle, why would you be writing a fanfiction that's silly. Just make sure you finished your review." SO HA, she wasn't mad! Tehe thanks for reviewing though. X3 To all the views, here are my awesome cuppycakes. [places a virtual patch of cupcakes on a virtual table]

Warning: This is going to be a really long chapter. AND SOME FLUFF, ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC, I just own my ocs and my plot, [if you had the idea first, I'm so sorry, I didn't see any and no copying was intended!]

**Parties Approved: Lesbian Wizard?**

Aurora

Ahhh, this uniform is hideous! That's all my mind could say that morning when I saw the uniform. The first day of school was starting in less than an hour and I'm not wearing this. I looked around my room trying to think of something I could do. Suoh-sama, he's the big kahoona here right? He could surely help me. I left my room scurrying down the hallway in my usual pajamas to where I remember his office was. I cracked the door open and saw him reading the morning paper. With a slight knock I entered, respectfully bowing as I did so.

"Suoh-sama, I have a request of you." I paused waiting for him to look up from his paper to know he was looking at me.

"Yes, Aurora. What can I do for you?" He set down the paper as to tell me I had his full attention.

"This is not intended to be rude or anything, but is there anyway I can not wear that uniform? I have a black skirt I could wear with the guys blazer." I suggested I didn't what him to think I didn't appreciate everything he's done for me. That poor yellow excuse for a dress just wasn't going to do.

"It's understandable, not many girls do. I've been thinking about changing to different girls uniform. I believe that I can accept you wearing the guys blazer with a skirt. I do warn you, we don't allow girls to wear sneakers outside of gym." He smiled slightly, "Is that all, I don't want you to be late. I'll have a blazer brought to your room immediately." he returned to his paper.

"That was it." I turned to leave. "Can I have a tie too?" I asked smiling sweetly, I always was one that loved ties and bows. I saw him arch his eyebrow before nodding. I did a little fist pump as I shut the office door, continuing onto my room.

It was creepy how fast they had the blazer and tie in my room. I put on my black pleated skirt, I had a white camisole under the blue blazer. I put on the tie, leaving it a little loose around my neck. I wore a pair of black, 3-inch heel, ankle boots, they were paired with knee-high cotton white socks. I smiled as I put in some large black hoop earrings in. I put my hair in a high pony tail leaving my bangs and couple pieces of hair on each side on my face. Even in a pony tail my long curls reached my shoulder blades at least. I stuffed my books that I had gotten from Suoh-sama, and my laptop, phone, and ipod in my bag.

"Rori-chan we're leaving! Are you ready?" I heard Tamaki's voice ring throughout the large house.

"I'm coming Tama-senpai!" I rushed down the stairs, running through the door that a butler, who's name I believe is unpronounceable to everyone besides Tamaki and Mr. Suoh, so I call him Steve. I smiled and waved goodbye to Steve as I entered the limo. I smiled good morning to Tamaki as he gave me a questioning look.

"Why are you wearing a guys blazer instead of the girl's dress?" He asked continuing to look at me.

"I don't like the girl's uniform and your father said I could wear the guys blazer as long as I don't wear sneakers." I said shrugging. I was thinking about all the things they told me about the girls that come to the host club. They all seem crazy, I would soon find out I was right.

We pulled up to the school after a rather quiet, and refreshing car ride. Tamaki got out waving at the fangirls. Seriously they're screaming, it's what like 8 in the morning. I feared getting out of the car, they could kill me, KILL ME I TELL YOU! I looked at Tamaki who was gesturing me to take his hand as assistance to get out of the car, I took it as he pulled me out. I stepped aside as we were flocked with girls asking if I was dating him, who I was, where I'm from, and other things I'd care not to mention to you all. Tamaki put his hand on my back pushing me through the crowd.

Sending him a death glare, "Tamaki-senpai, get your hand off me." I turned around as he flinched away from me. I attract touchy people in this country I swear. Right after Tamaki let go, those stupid twins and their filthy hands were by my side. Ok their hands weren't filthy, and I didn't mind them as much as I just loved annoying Tamaki. I said hello as I removed their arms from my waist only to have them wrap their arms around my shoulders. That was better, it wasn't so close to my butt and I could see their hands on my shoulders.

"Rori-chan, why..." I didn't let Kaoru finish. I put my hand over his mouth. It have stayed there if he hadn't licked it. Yes, you read right he licked my hand! What kind of person does that? Oh...wait I do that...but only to my brothers, my boys, and sometimes my sisters.

"First: Ewwww, don't lick me! Two: I know, why am I wearing a guys blazer? And three: because those yellow things are ugly." Stated wiping my hand on Hikaru's sleeve. His glare spoke loudly, 'WHY MY SLEEVE, HE LICKED YOU!' I giggled.

"One: thank you for answering the question without yelling. And two: I thought you'd enjoy me licking you." He said with a wink and high-five to his brother in front of my face. I let out a low growl. "See, you did like it, you're growling for more." Rolling my eyes I punched him in the chest.

"Gross, don't ever say anything like that again, I get enough perverted jokes from my brothers. I definitely don't want 'more,' can you just show me where the classroom is?" I was tired, it was morning, and I'm definitely a night owl. Also Al and Felix called to tell me how excited they were about school at like midnight. I rubbed my eyes yawning, Hikaru's hand popped over my mouth. "What are you doing?" I spoke through his hand, using one of mine to pry it off. "Ugh, get your filthy hand off of me."

"You did this to Kaoru," he stated bluntly.

"Yes, but I was doing it to stop him from asking a question I'm going to have to hear every three seconds today." I said as he allowed me to move his hand. I had been distracted that I didn't realize we were walking and that their arms and ventured to my waist again. I sighed, I don't think there's anything I can to about it.

"This is our class, we're about 5 minutes early. Remember in Japan we say the surname first, so you'll hear Keller Aurora." They took their seats as I nodded. I knew that, I would be stupid foreign exchange student if I didn't. I looked around the seats had names on them, most were in japanese characters, except mine. I laughed, I knew what my name looked like in japanese: オーロラケラー. I sat down just as the guy in front of me did. He gave me once over then gave a creepy accepting smile, like I was pretty enough to sit behind me.

"Hey, I'm Itou Ryu, you must be new." he said giving one of those how-you-doin' head cocks. I smiled in return looking at Haruhi, who had caught my eye.

"Hey, I'm Keller Aurora. You can call me Rori though. It's a pleasure to meet you Ryu-kun." I said still holding Haruhi's gaze. I tried not to look at the boy in front of me, which was difficult because his stare was like drilling into my face.

"That's an interesting name. It's not japanese, what does it mean?" he was still talking...

I turned to look at him. "It's latin for Goddess of the Dawn and I'm not japanese if you haven't noticed." I smiled looking around for someone to save me, but no the twins were just laughing at my desperate face.

"That's pretty, and fitting. Yeah, I noticed." He emphasized noticed way to much for that to be an innocent compliment. I raised my eyebrow about to say something when the teacher came in.

Even though it was the first day of school she still had to introduce the 'new' girl. Of course telling them I was Suoh Tamaki's foreign exchange student. I smiled, said hello and quickly sat down, sliding further into my seat. If looks could kill, I would have died at least ten times. The Tamaki fangirls had not taken to me sweetly. No, I was now a mortal enemy.

I refused to say anything unless it was to Haruhi all the class until lunch. When the twins grabbed me and my lunch dragging me away from my safe haven in the empty classroom with Haruhi. "No! Put me down, I don't wanna go. They're going to kill me!" I desperately flopped around from my position over Hikaru's shoulder. "This is extremely demeaning! And I'm wearing a skirt! Please put me down." I looked at Kaoru from around Hikaru. "Come on Kaoru, please help me." He just laughed.

"It's not our fault that you didn't wear the long girls dress. You would have been better off not wearing the short black skirt." Hikaru stated as he slapped my thigh. He chuckled as I started hitting his back.

"Ugh, I'll go if you just put me down please. They hate me already. Isn't that enough?" he pulled me off his shoulder and put me between the two.

"Why would they hate you Rori-chan? What did you do?" Kaoru asked innocently.

"I'm going to 'steal' their Tama-senpai from them." I said putting very dramatic air quotations around the word 'steal.' Hikaru laughed.

"They're not going to hate you, we took care of that problem." he said ruffling my bangs. I growled straightening them to the best of my abilities.

"What do you mean you took care of that problem?" I asked. Neither of them was the one to answer my question but the creepy kid Ryu did.

"Wow, Rori-chan, I didn't know you were a lesbian. If I had I wouldn't have wasted my time flirting with you." he said with a sad face walking away. The anger was boiling inside me. They're thought of taking care of the problem was to tell people I like girls!

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT?" I punched each of them in the shoulder as hard as I could.

"We thought it was better than you getting beat up by Tono's fangirls, they can be scary. Also, now other guys won't flirt with you. It's a win-win right?" They said in unison.

I massaged my temples. "I can thank you for the fangirl defense, but what about the guys? Why do you care if other guys flirt with me?" I could have swore they were blushing. "I don't mind guys flirting with me, so neither should you." I plopped down in an empty seat opening my power rangers lunch box. Yeah, be jealous of my metal, vintage lunch box. I ate as they talked.

"But you're our new toy and we can't have someone stealing our toy away from us." They said eating some gourmet meal that this 'cafeteria' offered. It totally was more like a five star restaurant.

"I'm no ones toy. Also, since I'm not your toy no one can steal me away. Plus I thought Haruhi was your toy. Why don't you tell people she's..." I paused, "Oh, right she has the whole, I'm-disguised-as-a-dude cover. I'm not dressing like a guy." They looked at my guys blazer. "Yeah, I know. I'm wearing my tie loose, a camisole, a skirt, and heels with it. I'm pretty sure they know I'm a girl." I stated as I finished my lunch getting up to head to class. I turned to the boys who were still eating. "Thanks for caring; however, I can fend for myself. I'm a big girl." I smiled.

The rest of the day was a blur. Actually the rest of the next two weeks were kind of a blur. That blur only ended when I got a package in the mail. Before leaving for school I opened the box. I squealed with joy as I saw the birthday card. Today was my 16th birthday, September 16th, meaning it was also my golden birthday. The card on the top was from my family, followed by one from my boys and their parents. I smiled at the inside jokes that filled the cards. I pulled out some clothes and a new Vera Bradley backpack. [ A/N: I love Vera Bradley by the way the pattern on all her stuff is the now expired 'Peacock' pattern.] I didn't hesitate to put my stuff in there and rush to catch the waiting limo. I would send my parents and my boys each an extremely long thank you letter later.

No has really bugged me since the whole Lesbian incident. I decided not to tell anyone I was straight and enjoyed not dying. It wasn't until the host club, a.k.a. My homework time, that I had heard the words I was dying to hear all day. "Happy 16th Birthday Rori-chan." I turned to see Haruhi holding a pale purple envelope. I grinned taking and opening the card. It was a simple card just saying happy birthday, but the fact that someone here knew my birthday made me happy. I would regret someone knowing my birthday though.

Not too long after I opened the card, everyone had surround me telling me happy birthday. Hunny had come and sat on my lap giving my a large hug with Usa-chan in the middle. I was bombarded with attention and was completely hating it. There were too many people.

"Okay, sorry everyone we're closing early on account of Aurora's birthday. We hope you understand." Kyoya stated cooly. I don't think I've ever wanted to hug someone so badly, but I resisted the urge, content with Hunny still hugging me. Then came the thing I wanted to avoid.

"You all are invited to my place to a small get together to celebrate this beauty here turning 16!" Tamaki was being over dramatic as usual. I sighed shaking my head. It was too late to object though.

"YES!" They all exclaimed, well the ones that would actually shout yes said that. Everyone else just nodded.

We got home to see everyone with sleepover bags. Really a sleepover? Ugh this is so trouble some, remind me next year to sneak away on my birthday. I took off my blazer because it was rather warm in the house. And I have a high body temperature so I get hot easily. Was it the body temperature or was I just too sexy for my blazer?

I must say for crazy rich people it was a pretty average party. There was cake, ice cream, and loads of pizza and junk food. I was at the end of the table full to the brim when Hunny asked me. "What do you guys usually do at parties in America Rori-chan?" I pondered for a moment. What did we do in America?

"We play truth or dare and..." I was cut off there by Tamaki shouting above me.

"Oh! I've heard of that. It's when you ask someone truth or dare and they pick one. If they pick dare then you get to dare them to do anything and they have to do it and if they chose truth, you get to ask them a question and they have to answer it truthfully." Everyone nodded that that was the game we were going to play.

"There's one other rule, you can not repeat a truth or a dare. So if you ask someone their favorite fruit no one can ask that question the rest of the game." I added. We sat in a circle, it went Tama, Haru, Hika, Kyoya, Kao, Mori, Hunny, and then me next to Tama. I went first since I was the birthday girl. So I dared Hunny to kiss Kyoya on the cheek. He glared a guillotine at me, yes, he was mentally chopping my head into little pieces. Lets just say I shouldn't worry about the fangirls, I have the shadow king to worry about. I didn't know at the time how much I might regret that dare.

It was Hunny's turn he ask Haruhi who did truth, no fun if you ask me. He asked her if she liked someone. I don't think I've ever seen someone so red in my life. She said yes, as Hunny was about to ask who she liked I interjected, "Sorry, Hunny-senpai. Only one question per truth." I said looking to Haruhi who was giving me a thankful look. Haruhi was an evil person though and asked Kyoya who said truth, LAME. Even lamer she asked him what the next party theme was for Host club. It was a halloween Costume party, ok so that was kind of exciting but still. Then I froze.

Kyoya turned to me with a demonic smirk on his face. I had a feeling he had something planned that he's been waiting for and it was just lucky that he got to do it so soon. "So Aurora truth or dare?" Grr, I saw it coming. I'm not one to choose truth and I'm not going to start now.

"Dare." I managed to huff out, crossing my arms across my chest.

"Oh don't sound so mad this will help you in a way." He stated. I just cocked a brow, tilting my head. What in the world was he planning in that scary head of his? "Now since I don't want you do cheap out on this I'll be specific. You have to make-out with Hikaru for at least 30 seconds." My eyes just fell out of my head. I have to to do what now? Um no haha not a chance! I shook my head.

"Nope, not doing it." I'm stubborn what can I say. I have 2 brothers and 2 sisters. I've learned to say no.

"Oh, but it's truth or dare, you have to. You're the one who came up with it any way." he makes such a convincing argument I almost agreed. Then, stupid people started talking.

"Rori-chan, have you never kissed anyone? Are you actually a lesbian?" Seriously the lesbian thing again! I have kissed someone I wanted to scream. Instead I just did the stupid dare.

I stood up walked over to Hikaru, who had yet to say a word, his mouth wide open in shock. I kneeled before him and cupped both my hands around his chin bringing it up to my level. I leaned in tilting my head slightly and pressing my lips into his. I could feel him tense up but only for a second. After that his hands were on my hips bringing me closer. He wanted this bad, I didn't understand why, but he did. Hikaru flicked his tongue across my lips and if I didn't know any better I would have said he was begging for entrance. I mentally shrugged, parting my lips slightly. I'm not one to just let him in though. No, I'm in control; sorry kiddo. Sliding my tongue in slowly I felt him shiver underneath my hands. Our tongues had an on going battle over dominance. I, being the smart person I am, was using my position above him to my advantage to say the least. I heard I few clicks from behind and Kyoya's voice.

"Times up." Kyoya had a timer in his hand. I released him letting him fall on his face. Glancing at Kyoya, I smirked. You can do better than that right? I took my seat thinking of who I would ask next. I looked around as everyone was gawking at me. Hikaru was still on the floor and Kaoru was patting his back while looking at me.

"What? He dared me. I'm true to my dares." They wouldn't give, they just looked at me as if I was some crazed lunatic, ok I'm just a little. America does that to a person haha. Throwing my hands as I left. "You guys are so weird, I'm getting some ice cream."

I heard someone following behind me, turning my head over my shoulder I saw Haruhi. "Hey, Haru-san. What's their deal anyway? It's just a dare." I said looking through the freezer for the Cookie's n' Cream I keep hidden from Tamaki.

"Rori-chan, you just went up and made-out with Hitachiin Hikaru. I know that no ones ever done that. I don't even think he's ever kissed a girl before, that wasn't for a joke or his mother." She stated taking out her own spoon to steal some of my ice cream. I looked at her blankly.

"Really?" I said with a mouthful of ice cream. "I didn't mean to scare him or anything, it's just a dare. Well if it makes him feel any better I'm going to get chewed out by Al and Felix." [A/N: chewed out: verb; meaning equivalent to yelled at.] I took another large bite of ice cream, threw the spoon in the sink, and put the ice cream back into it's hiding spot. "So, what do you think I should do? I don't want him laying face down on the living room floor all night." I asked.

"You should go talk to him. In private of course. Try telling him something that will distract him." She looked at me with her big brown eyes. How can people not know she's a girl? It baffles me. I nodded walking over to the living room. Hikaru was no long on the ground but on the couch. He started blushing so much when I entered the room. I take back what I thought about Haruhi, now I've never seen anyone so red.

"Hikaru, I think we did to talk." I said smiling the best I could. He nodded and followed me out to the back porch. I sat on the railing as he leaned his back against it. "Look, I'm sorry if I scared you or anything. It was just a dare." I remembered what Haruhi had told me, I needed to think of something to distract him. "Hey look at it this way. I don't think you guys will question my sexuality anymore." I said laughing. I heard a small chuckle.

"Yeah, I guess. It's funny because everyone at school still thinks you're a lesbian." That thought made him laugh and me chuckle. "Why didn't you ever tell anyone it wasn't true?" Was now looking at me.

I thought for a moment as I flicked my signature high pony-tail over my shoulder. "I think it's because that way people wouldn't think of my as a slut for living with Tamaki, or that I'm trying to get with him, also I don't care for the labels about having a certain sexuality. Like because you gay or bisexual, you have something wrong with you. My mom would kill me for saying that, but I kind of wanted to prove them wrong, even if I'm not a lesbian or anything."

"I guess that makes some sense. Why would your mom kill you." If he had been spacey before I had his full attention. I call that a successful distraction.

"I know you guys have probably studied it in school, but my family are hardcore Catholics. I'm a little looser than they are. We believe marriage is for a man and a woman, sex is sacred, and there is one God. I don't have a problem with people being gay or bi, but I respect the fact that marriage should be for a man and a woman. I think many people have fallen into the groove that they must be married to someone to love them or be with them forever. My mother though she thinks that they...well... I'd rather not say." I stopped there thinking about the talk she had given me when I told her one my friends Kirk was gay. I shudder just thinking about it.

"Oh, I remember a little. Is your mother a hard person to get a long with?" I glanced shaking my head.

"No she's not, that's the only subject that we really disagree on. It's my dad you have to watch out for. Ha, I remember my first boyfriend I brought home. He was sitting in the living room polishing his rifle. Yeah, that relationship didn't last very long." I laughed, my dad was a goof but I love him.

"So, I think I like your dad." He said laughing, I hit him in the arm. "You believe that sex is sacred?" Really you want to discuss that of all things. Hikaru you have one sick mind if all you heard was that.

"Yup." I said, the stars were just coming out. "I believe in waiting until marriage and that is to be a very intimate thing between the husband and wife." I really didn't want to talk to him about this. "Well I'm glad that this talk snapped you out of your little funk. I'm going to go send my parents a thank you e-mail for the package they sent me. You should go back and well do whatever it is you do." I giggled as a walked to my bedroom. I typed my parents like a 15 page email and sent one as well to Al and Felix's mom. I sent Al a text telling him what happened and thanking him for the gifts. He wasn't happy at all. In fact, I don't know if he'll even tell Felix because it would crush him. I'll Skype Felix soon and tell him myself, it would be better that way. I went to bed content on the day. Wondering what tomorrow would have in store.

The next morning I was the first to wake because I wanted to look at my presents more closely. I'll spare you the details because I'm sure I'll tell you later haha. I didn't go downstairs until it was time to go. This morning was a little colder so I was wearing my above the knee, black swayed, slouch boots that have what I call a pirate cuff at the top. The top of my white thigh-high socks sticking out of them. I had my unique uniform on.

I said good morning to everyone in the limo except Kyoya who went home because he had homework to do. I didn't think much just asked what everyone did after I went to bed. Nothing really happened everyone either did homework, watched T.V, or went to bed.

Haruhi, Kaoru, Hikaru, and I walked to class in silence. When I entered the room, Ryu practically tackled me, actually he did tackle me. I was laying sprawled out on the floor with my backpack next to me. He had a piece of paper in his hand. "What are you doing Ryu-kun?" I asked calmly while sending him a never ending death glare. The whole class was looking at the scene in front of them. I, a girl was laying on the floor straddled by Ryu. Must be super interesting. I looked up at Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi. Why did they choose now to freeze in shock.

"Why are there pictures of you kissing a guy all over the school? You're a lesbian?" he said the last part being more like a question.

"I never said I was a lesbian. Everyone heard a rumor and assumed it was correct... WAIT! Pictures!" I gabbed the paper in his hand looking it over. Sure enough there it was a picture of me making-out with Hikaru, even though no one who wasn't there would know that. My hair conveniently covered his hair and eyes and my hands covered most of his facial features. The only way you could tell the person sitting cross-legged in front of me was a guy was because of his male Ouran High uniform. Man I looked kind of like a slut. Geeze, I had a camisole, loose tie, and mini-skirt on. Wow, hmm oh well that's their issue if they have a problem. Even though it doesn't look like Ryu was having any problem staring at my boobs. "Ryu-kun get off me!" I said forcing my hands into his chest as I rose from the ground. I hand Hikaru the paper and dusted myself off.

"So you're not a lesbian?" He asked weakly as he blushed a bit.

"No, I'm not, straight as a ruler. Don't ever tackle me again." I finished brushing off the dust, grabbed my backpack, and went back to my seat. I brought out the supplies while getting weird looks from Ryu all hour, near the end I got a note. [note] Dear Rori-chan, I'm sorry I assumed such an outrageous rumor. You're too pretty to be a lesbian. We should go out sometime. Itou Ryu. [/end note] I scoffed and crumpled it into my backpack. He turned to look at me. I scowled mouthing never, before returning to the lesson being taught.

They day was filled with guys asking if that was really me kissing a dude. Or girls asking who it was I'm kissing. It never ended, until host club. I was given some piece then. Only a few girls asked and then they saw that I wasn't answering the question they gave up.

I was doing my homework like usual during club hours when Kyoya came up behind me. "I told that with would help you in some way. No thinks you a lesbian anymore." He said with that stupid smirk on his face.

"Yes, they no longer think that. Instead I practically get raped in class. Thanks a lot." I said snarling at him. He looked kind of shocked and then gave me a questioning look. "A guy tackled me when I walked into my classroom this morning demanding to tell him why I was kissing a guy." I rolled my eyes returning to my work.

"So you won't mess with me anymore now will you?" He said smiling with his so called victory.

"No, Kyoya I won't. I'll make sure that I'm completely emotionless and never have fun around you ever again. Take a joke you overly serious bastard." I grabbed my things and left him standing over the chair I was previously sitting in.

I walked up to Tamaki as he made girls swoon over him. "Tamaki, I'm taking a cab home I'll see you at dinner...maybe." I turned on my heel walking past Kyoya making sure my face was void of any emotions. I exited the buildings.

Tamaki [A/N: I've never done Tamaki's point of view so bear with me.]

I watched as Rori left. She looked like a stone, she almost reminded me of Kyoya. Speaking of the shadow king, he walked in passed Rori on her way out. His expression was almost...almost...worried. I got up excusing myself and walked of to Kyoya trying to attract any attention. "Kyoya-kun do you know what's wrong with Rori-chan?" I said. Not many saw my serious side, Kyoya was one of the few I showed it too.

"She says I can't handle a joke. Really it's her who can't handle a joke." He muttered to me scribbling in his stupid notebook.

"Were you the one that put all the pictures around? I knew you took a picture but I assumed that it was for blackmail later on." I sometimes don't understand why I'm even friends with Kyoya, he can be really mean.

"Yes, and in a way it is blackmail. It's telling her that she shouldn't mess with me." He didn't even bother looking at me.

"Kyoya-kun, you know that Hunny-senpai kisses a lot of people on the cheeks lately. He would have planted on you sooner or later, it just happens that it happened sooner because of a little game." I gave him a sad face. "I think you should apologize to Rori-chan." He sent me one of his glares. All I could think of doing was going into a corner and cultivating mushrooms. Which I ended up doing.

Aurora

When I got home, it was really early in America but I saw that Felix was on Skype. I sent him a long chat telling him what had been going on. I was shocked that he said he suspected I'd end up kissing someone here. He was glad I had gave him a kiss before I left though. I smiled to myself. I wanted to just hug him through the screen. I said goodbye and started on my homework.

I was finishing up my homework when Tamaki got home, but there were two pairs of foot steps. I waited a little while and one pair of foot steps stopped and the next pair continued until there was a knock on the door. I shut my computer and opened the door shocked to see Kyoya. Like I had told him I didn't show anything on my face. "Hello." I said bluntly.

"Hello, Aurora. Tamaki has brought it to my attention that I might have over reacted a little. I wanted to apologize to your face because that's what gentleman do." He said with a slight bow.

I chuckled, "Yeah, you make a bear look like a gentleman, but I accept your apology. Goodnight Kyoya-senpai." With that the night ended.

[A/N: So lets just say things have settled down a lot after that. It was like she started over, guys flirted, she giggled, and the twins were overly touchy. It is now the day of their little costume party for Halloween.]

Everyone around me was talking about the party tomorrow. I had even been asked by a couple to accompany them. Two of them were really cute! Sadly the twins always decided my answer for me. Damn rich people. I knew what I was going as but one of the things about it was that you weren't supposed to know what everyone dressed up as and when you got there if you matched anyone then you got put into a contest for like best group or something strange like that. I don't know how these people come up with these things.

I was excited though I had a costume I wore last halloween that I loved, no one here knows I wore it last year so I'm all safe to go. Host club was closed after school so everyone could get ready. I was getting ready in my room. I straightened my hair, which when styled so reached my butt. I had a blue and bronze striped headband on. My costume...get ready...Harry Potter. Not him but I'm going as a random Ravenclaw wizard. I choose Ravenclaw because they're all about intelligence. I had a rather short blue and bronze plaid skirt. A button up blouse with a grey sweater-vest covering it. I had the blouse unbuttoned at the top. It was a party right, a little cleavage never hurt anyone and plus my tie will cover it. I had a blue and bronze diagonal tied like my school tie. I had my black cap draped over my shoulders and reached the ground making up for my short skirt. I slipped on my black heels, grabbed my wizard wand replica, and went downstairs seeing Tamaki dressed as king. I wanted to slap that guy sometimes.

He gave me a look over then closed my cape. When we got in the car I undid it so that only the top button was done. Of course Tamaki shouted at me, telling me that a lady should cover up more. I just stuck my tongue out at him and looked out the window.

We were greeted by butlers and Steve, my favorite butler who escorted Tamaki and I to the party. We were early to discuss something with the club. We entered to see Haruhi dressed as a boy with a pair of black bunny ears, I thought it was funny, Tamaki begged to differ though. Hunny was dressed as a cat and Usa, his stuffed rabbit was dressed as a bear. Mori's was my favorite, he came a a ninja; fitting right! Kyoya was a vampire, ready to suck all the money out people.

My eyes narrowed as I saw Hikaru and Kaoru dressed up as the Weasley twins from Harry Potter. Screw you both! I don't want to be in your stupid group! It was too late they were already hugging my, rubbing their faces against my cheeks.

"Get off me! I don't wanna be in your group. I'm going to change." I turned leave but two pairs of hands grabbed my hips causing my to squeal. "Don't touch me!" I swatted at their persistent attempts to poke my sides.

"But Rori-chan, you look so...hot?" They looked over me once then nodded. "Yup, hot. We'll definitely win if you're in our group." They did have a point I wonder what the prize was. Was there a prize? Hmm maybe I can get some money!

"Fine. I'll be in your stupid group." I huffed blowing my bangs out of my eyes. I went over to Haruhi. "I think you should win. You've been in costume for over a year now." I giggled poking the bunny ears in m finger. I stiffened as the noise of a lot of people were coming down the hallway.

"Hosts you positions by the door way." Tamaki shouted and all the guys and Haruhi lined the door way. I scooted to the side of the room leaning against the pillar. The first person I saw was a really hot guy dressed as a pirate. And was coming over, huzzah! I turned my head away acting as if I wasn't paying attention.

"Hey, Rori-chan, you look nice tonight." He said in a smooth, cool tone. As he place his right hand on the pillar next to my head. I smiled and adjusted my posture slightly.

"Hi, Daisuke-senpai, I like your pirate costume. It's very fitting." I can flirt right? I'm not dating anyone. We had some more idol chit chat when a slow song came on. He bowed asking me too dance. Nodding I took his hand.

We danced in a smooth waltz fashion, talking about America. That is until Hikaru bumped into us basically telling Daisuke to beat it. I frowned at Hikaru's immature behavior. "You didn't have to be rude. If you wanted to dance with me I'm sure there will be other songs." I looked up at him. He looked irritated, "What? I didn't do anything." I said.

"You seriously don't see yourself the same way others do. Also, you did do something. You were being yourself." Ok he wasn't making any sense. I took the hand that was on his shoulder and hit him in the head lightly.

"I have no idea what your talking about. I think you maybe delusional." He gave me another disapproving look. "Ok, how do others see me?" I wanted to know what was making him so...annoyed.

"The way you talk to people. You make them feel like it's only you and them, you keep contact with those bright green orbs. You also have this way you walk that I swear could turn a gay man straight and the way you dress doesn't help." He took a deep breath. I just looked down pondering what he said.

"Well thanks for telling me. I'm changing though, this is how I am. I'm sorry if it annoys you." I said continuing to dance. How long can this song be honestly!

"I'm just fine with they you are. I want you to be aware of your affect on people though." I looked up and smiled as the song ended. We parted, I went to dance with the ever so manly Haruhi.

The rest of the night was pretty fun. I only actually knew a couple songs since they were all japanese, but good music is good music no matter what language it's in. Near the end of the night there only ended up being three groups that matched. Diasuke and another guy were dressed as pirates. There was three other cats with Hunny, and then the twins and I as wizards. They had us stand in front of the group and pose for a picture, within out little groups and then a large group shot. We were the last to get out picture taken.

I was in the middle on the twins and they were hugging me grinning. I smiled until they leaned in to kiss me on the cheek. I turned to tell them not too kiss me. I really need to work on my timing. Just as I turned Kaoru's lips caught mine. Both our eyes were wide as moons, then the camera went off and so did a bunch of fangirls saying how cute it was. I jumped back bumping into Hikaru. I turned say sorry and once again, I have bad timing. He kissed me while yet another camera went off. I pulled away frozen. The twins hugging me harder for the last photo. I don't think I'll ever hear again. Those fangirls have lungs of steel! After the group photo, I pulled away from the twins and went out to this odd lighted garden. I sat on a bench a little ways from the doorway. I was thinking of home. I missed everyone, even Jake. Sigh I placed my elbows on my knees and my chin in my hands.

"Whatcha thinking about?" I looked up to see Kaoru walking towards me. I looked back at the ground.

"I'm think about how much my sisters would love this party. They both love dressing in costumes...I guess it runs in the family." I chuckled lightly as he sat down beside me.

"Tell me about them." He said patting my back softly.

"Well, they're like life size barbie dolls; with the blonde hair and bright blue eyes. My little sister is 12, she's the artistic barbie, a clone my older sister when she was Ariana's age. My older sister, Cecilia is 22 and she's the resident Barbie with a degree in medicine. Yeah. I miss them, they're my sisters, you know?" I looked at him from the side. "You know it's weird, I used to have almost ever color in my hair, naturally, but I was never blonde. I don't mind though, I'm never the butt of the blonde jokes so..." I trailed off shrugging.

"Did you ever think of going home? Just giving up on this and seeing you family, and your 'boys.'" He looked almost sad. I put one of my hands on his head, ruffling his hair a little.

"In all honesty no." His face brightened a bit. "I don't think they'd like that. Cecilia has her charisma and 'healing' powers, Ariana has her smile and her artistic gift. Jake has his ambition and his athletics, Connor has his...Connor has pretty much it all." I giggle slightly. "I have my brain. I can pick up a language in a few months and I can solve a college level math equation in seconds. That's what I'm good at. So here I'm putting both to good use." I remove my hand placing it back in my lap.

"You have more then a brain. You have your eyes. I have to say that's the first thing I noticed because you keep eye contact and even if you aren't interested you look like it." He smiled at me.

"Haha, That's what Hikaru said, except he mentioned the way I dress and walk into the mix." I heard the music slow down a bit. "Kaoru, I haven't danced with you yet. Let's go." I grabbed his hand and entered the ballroom. I hardly think anyone noticed we were gone, we just slipped on to the dance floor unnoticed. I just smiled as we twirled to the floor. I looked around at all the happy people when someone started speaking.

"This is a song from America for our favorite exchange student, Rori." I smiled at Tamaki as he turned to the DJ signaling the start of the song. I nearly died when it began.

"Ahhh! Undercover Martyn! How did he know this is my song!" I was speaking to myself when Tamaki came up behind me.

"I asked Al, he said this was your favorite. I'm glad you like it." I smiled giving him a large hug and a small peck on the cheek. Before turning to the dance floor. I throwing up my hands as I sang a long. I could feel my hips start to sway as the music took me away. I grabbed Kaoru since he was closest and started dancing with him, it didn't take him long to join in. Next thing I knew I had Hikaru's hands on my hip as he twirled me around. I happy obliged watching my cape and hair fly in circles with me. It didn't seem to last long enough though. When the music ended that was the last song of the night. I had managed to dance with all the hosts and a couple of the other males. Haha, I get around don't I, not that way. Oh well it was fun.

I waited with the hosts as everyone left, then came time to look at the pictures. The winner of the contest would be voted on tomorrow with Photos of each group and a basket underneath. Great which picture will I be tortured with? I sighed as they showed the pictures that were taken. I told them that if they used either of the pictures were I accidentally kissed them that we'd have some issues. The one immediately after those was not much better. The other groups had great pictures. I let out a loud huff until a picture at the bottom of the stack caught my eye. I pulled it out.

Looking at the photo closely I started to smile. I was in mid-spin, I had a large smile and my eyes looked very vibrant, if I must say so myself. Both twin had one of my hands, each glancing at the camera out of the corners of their eyes. It was perfect representation of the night.

"This is it!" I said slamming the photo on the table. Kyoya was the first to grab it after he nodded and past it the person next to him. When Hunny got it let out a loud squeal, not as loud as the fangirls though. Hikaru and Kaoru looked at it together, they shared an identical grin across their faces.

"For once I agree with you Aurora, we will us this photo for you guys." Kyoya said looking at the photo that had reappeared in his hands. I smiled at being the one to find the photo, also I wanted to put it on facebook. I was such a girl sometimes.

We left after some final decisions I went straight to bed feeling exhausted from the nights events, who wouldn't be exhausted. I immediately went to sleep as soon as my head hit my pillow. I had an odd dream about Al, Felix, and Haruhi dressed as muffins. I think I had too much sugar that night.

I don't think I would have woken up in it weren't for Hunny jumping on my bed. "Hey Hunny-senpai, what are you doing here?" I asked sitting up and rubbing my eyes. I heard a pair of identical chuckles and what sounded like a a spaz attack. "Are you all in my room?" I said still a bit groggy. I heard someone move closer.

"Rori-chan, you're only wearing a bra..." I felt a person on each side of me. Stupid twins. I looked down, I don't care my sports bra covers more then my bathing suit.

"Ugh," I flopped back on my bed. "I don't care. This covers up more than my bathing suit." I rolled into my stomach trying to avoid the stares from this odd group of people. "Why are you guys here?"

Tamaki came out of his...that thing he does when his hands over his mouth and he gets really read, that thing. "We are going to the school!"

"NO!" I turned glaring at him growling. "I want to sleep. I'm tired!" I shout as I put my head back my pillow. Suddenly I no longer had a blanket on. I shot up. "WHAT THE FUCK! How do you know if I was even wearing pants!" I looked down just to make sure.. Phew I had some old track pants of Felix's. "I don't want to go!" I said as the twins dragged me into my bathroom shoving into the shower.

"Fine! I'll get ready." I paused and looked out of the corner of the curtain. "You two leave! Now! Haruhi get them out and guard the door. Please." I said the last part nicely.

The shower sure woke me up I put on a plain red quarter-sleeve shirt under my navy blue dress [A/N: http:/ / evanity . Com / product / fashion-dresses-for-women/military+tube+?sortby=ourPicks# ok so you all know I love clothes so I usually will put likes ones I really like haha. Remove the spaces and no capital 'c' in com] I heard the boys yelling that it was time to go and I needed to hurry. I ran out putting on my red ballet flats as I go. "I'm coming geeze. Take a chill pill." I met them at the limo getting in, taking my usual spot between the twins who looked at me and gave me thumbs up. I rolled my eyes looking at Kyoya. "Why are we going to school on our day off?" I asked.

"Simple, we didn't want to distract peoples attention from education so everyone came early to vote on the group and we're going to count them and announce the winners." I nodded. I wasn't so mad about getting up know that I knew the reasons. I leaned back against the seat looking at both Kaoru and Hikaru, I just smiled and closed my eyes.

"Come on Rori-chan, wake up!" Kaoru said shaking me. "If you don't I'll kiss you..." He's probably lying...I'm not taking any chances.

"I'm up, no need for any of that!" I dashed out of the car. Before either of them could touch me. "No! Get your hands awayyy..." I drifted off when I saw the crowd of people. I smiled and scooted next to Mori, "Mori-senpai save me." I gave him a pleading face. I didn't expect him to pick me up though. He did anyway, with one arm I might add, I smiled, sticking my tongues out at Hikaru and Kaoru. Turned and gave Mori a silent thank you. And turned my attention to the boys who were counting the votes.

"The votes have been counted." A boy with thick rimmed glasses stepping forward with the final tally. [A/N: if you can't guess who's going to get picked. Please go get you brain checked...JK tehehe back to the story] "It was a close one between the cats and the wizards, but the wizards picture put them over the top in my opinion." I glanced at the picture of us dancing. I really did like it. "Congrats Wizards, you win...NOTHING!" The boy started laughing hysterically. Ok we won nothing, oh well we still won and thats good enough for me.

Mori put me down so I could get another picture with the twins. This time, I didn't move, I just let them kiss my cheeks. I will discuss that with them later...[/cue evil laugh]

A/N: I'm done! MUWAHAHAHAHA! I feel like a mastermind. Ok I realized this was like, how many times can Michie type the word lesbian. I'm too lazy to count; anyways, hope you enjoyed it. So ok I know what fluff and lemon are but any care to share where exactly the line between the two are drawn. I want to makes sure I state proper warnings. =] Also this is almost exactly 14 Microsoft word pages long. So please review and make my hard, yet extremely fun work worth it! Also I want do like a christmas chapter next...any ideas? I mean it I don't care if you think they idea sucks, I want to hear it! R&R. Until next time, stay pretty!

~ Michie 3


	6. Gift Approved: Three in a Hole

Hey you guys, I know it's been awhile but I didn't get any reviews or anything so I just kind of was chill with this chapter. You know that means don't you review I'll get the chapters out faster. ;) Also I was a little lost on what to do in the chapter. I don't really outline these I just go with whatever comes to my mind, as evil as my mind may be sometimes. I want to thank my friend Sydney who gave me several great ideas! Thanks Love!

Warning, I am psychic! You'll see why later on! Also FLUFF LOTS OF FLUFF, SO MUCH FLUFF YOU MIGHT EXPLODE!

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC I just own my OC's and the plot. And my ipod, I bought the songs on it but they are technically not mine either. Sad I know.

**Present Approved: Three in a Hole**

Aurora

After the halloween costume party, I had a fierce 'conversation' with Hikaru and Kaoru about kissing me. It ended up with them rubbing bruised arms and finding out I'm ticklish. That is a weapon I did not intend on anyone finding out, even though I'm sure the all-knowing Kyoya already knew it, but that is not the point. So a few days later Daisuke, the hot pirate, asked me out. Huzzah right? Wrong, Hikaru told him to umm 'fuck off and leave me alone.' I don't think as long as he's my friend I'll never have a date in Japan. Ugh there is so much wrong with that boy. We've had argument after argument but this time I'm not forgiving him and he's not saying sorry.

I didn't tell Hikaru I was going on a date, with someone who's name doesn't matter, he didn't go to Ouran so of course he wasn't 'worthy.' My date and I were sitting in a nice restaurant enjoying the company when Hikaru came in the door, grabbed my arm and dragged me away. Can you believe him? He told me that I should try for someone more in my league, that me date was an inbred. God, I was about to kill and would have succeeded if I hadn't gotten a call from Al right then and there. That teal eyed giant always new how to calm me down.

It's been about a month and a half since I've actually talked to Hikaru. I still talk to Kaoru and whenever we go on trips I just hang out with either Haruhi, or Mori and Hunny. I didn't look angry and if people asked what happened I just continued on with that I was doing ignoring them. It's times like these when I wish I had my violin. Gah, I miss playing so much, my mom told me not bring it because she didn't want it breaking or something. I was discussing the sheet music I had learned with Felix one day while Al was at basketball, Felix had been sick that day so couldn't go. I didn't feel like going downstairs and talking with the host club, so I stayed up in my bedroom, typing e-mails, talking with Cecilia, and looking up random sheet music I'd practice when I went home over the summer.

Hikaru

Rori hadn't talked to me in a long time. She went a date with some low life. I don't know why I dragged her away, I don't know why I got mad I just did. I was talking with Kaoru one day at Tamaki's house. Rori had yet to come down stairs. We were planning the Holiday Ball that was going on tomorrow.

"Kaoru-kun, do you think Rori-chan will come to the Ball?" I asked. I didn't want her to be mad at me any longer. Ok I was probably wrong to drag her away without having a reason.

"I don't see why not. Unless you do something even more stupid than you already did." He responded.

What he mean by that? "Hey, I did what's best for her!" Did I? Do I really know what's best for her? I've only known her for like 3 months now.

"Really? Or did what you thought was best for you?" I gave him a questioning look. What in the world was he talking about. "You push your feelings onto those around you. You tend to not understand that they might not feel the same way about you." I don't think I've ever heard Kaoru speak so bluntly towards me. I didn't like it.

"Then what should I do?" Ugh, this whole thing was getting old and giving me a headache.

"Here's a genius idea. Say you're sorry." He rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the 'crisis' of the club. I grunted, I hate it when he's right. I dismissed myself to use the 'restroom.' I wondered around Tamaki's mansion for about ten minutes before I heard two female voices coming from a room. I quietly opened the door and peeked in. This is what I saw:

Rori was sitting at her computer and there was a blonde girl on the screen talking with her.

"Sis, I miss the family so much. How are you Ceci, how's your residency going? Choose what you think you want to specialize in?" Rori asked, whom I now know is her sister. They did have similar facial structures and they both had large eyes. Even though her sister has blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Oh Riri, we miss you too! You need to tell Felix to shut up about you, haha I'm just kidding you. I'm leaning towards Pediatric surgeon. So what do you miss the most? It's me right?" She said with a wink. Her sister's studying to be a surgeon? Is this a family of geniuses? What did Rori or as her sister calls her Riri miss the most?

"I miss all of you guys. I really do. Also I miss Vee, I haven't played her since I left. I need the outlet. So how's Ari's boarding school going? Keeping up the art scholarship?" Ok one: who's Vee and what does she mean by playing, and two: Art scholarship at a boarding school? Gosh, what's up with this insane family?

"Riri, it's creepy when you call your violin Vee and say you haven't played her. It just sounds wrong. I'm sorry mom made you leave it here, I know how it calms you. I remember that one time Josh stole your bra last year and you freaked out. Not even Al or Felix could calm you but all we had to do was give you your violin and viola! Yeah Ari's doing great. She came to visit last weekend and sorry to say she's almost as tall as you. Haha we won't have another shorty it looks like. Well I hope you get our package the day after tomorrow, if not tomorrow. Do not open it until Christmas day ok! I love you, I'll tell mom and dad you love and miss them. I'll give the boys a hug and I can't wait to see you in July! Bbyes!" With that she waved goodbye. So Vee isn't a person it's a violin. Wait Rori plays the violin? Also what's happening in July where she'd be able to see you sister? I realized if I didn't leave she'd find out I was spying on her. I quickly backed away, I now knew how to get her to forgive me and solve the clubs Ball crisis. I grinned and went down stairs to explain the plan to everyone else.

[A/N: So I've been obsessed with this youtuber, peterleejohnson, he takes modern song and does violin covers. This is my psychic ability, I totally didn't mean to use the violin as part of the story but I have to put his covers in there. So I'll tell you the name in []'s and unless told so it'll be his covers.]

Aurora

I woke up the next morning to my alarm, which lately has been an uncommon thing. Usually Tamaki comes in and wakes me up because I've been sleeping through the alarm. I guess talking to my sister did me some good. It was holiday break so I was waking up at like 10:30 am. The ball was at six so I decided I'd shower, sit around, and get ready at like 4.

When I got downstairs to watch T.V. I saw Tamaki sitting there watching a japanese drama. I giggled to myself, he's a teenage boy watching a girls drama show, wow. "Hey Tama-senpai, are you excited for tonight?" I asked lounging with my legs over the arm rest of the chair next to him.

"Oh, yes Rori-chan. We have a big surprise that is going to be the highlight of the night." He was basically jumping out of his seat with joy.

"Really, what's the surprise?" There were only a couple things that made Tamaki jump like that. Me allowing him to call me 'daughter' which I now allow because it makes him easier to handle. When Haruhi dresses like a girl and/ or allows him to call her 'daughter.' Lastly, when it involves good music.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, now would it? Also it's not a my surprise to tell." He calmed down and returned to watching the show on the television.

"Okay, whatever you Tama-senpai." I shrugged it off and started watching the show. It was an odd series. Something about a girl who gets a scholarship to a rich school. There's a group of 4 guys who are rich and popular, they torture those who don't worship them. [A/N: This is the plot of Boys Over Flowers, I don't own it, just enjoyed watching it. Boys Over Flowers is actually a Korean Drama.]

Four o'clock came around a lot faster than I thought it would. It took me a good hour to do my hair and make-up. My hair was in a nice neat curly bun, with a curl on either side of my face framing it nicely, along with my bangs. My make-up was simple, purple and silver, my eyelashes were in what's referred to as a winged style. I had pale pink lipstick with clear gloss and rosy cheeks. I didn't wear a necklace, just a pair of silver and amethyst dangle earrings and some silver bangles. My dress was amazing, I loved it. The Suoh's paid for it, which made me just love this family even more. They were so generous and hospitable. It was a nice medium purple, which complimented my greens eyes nicely. It had beautiful silver beading, a deep v-neck, and a low back. Paired with my silver stilettos, man these were getting a good workout in this country. [A/N: http:/ / www, promgirl, com/shop/dresses/viewitem-PD497581 remove spaces and replace comas with periods.]

I finished around 5:30pm just in time to leave. When I came downstairs I saw Tamaki in a white and pale bluish purple tux with a matching bow-tie, not many can pull off a bow-tie, Tamaki was one of the few. He gave a nice approving smile, he had been with me when I bought it, he was a little hesitant with the low back but I have a way with words. The limo got us there exactly five minutes early. When we entered we saw all the host members. Each looking extremely gorgeous. Yes, even Hikaru, that little bugger. I took a look at Kyoya, he had an odd smirk on his face like he was planning something, something that may or may not affect me.

Hunny was the first to greet me. "RORI-CHAN! You look amazing, purple is such a pretty color on you. It makes your eyes pop more than usual." He smiled than looked to Mori, "Don't you agree Takashi?" Mori actually said the word 'yes,' I was shocked usually it's just a grunt or nod, but no it was a distinct word. I smiled bending over to give Hunny a little hug. I turned to Mori, pouting a little as I held out my arms asking for a hug. He took couple steps towards me and wrapped his arms around me. This guy could wrap his arms around my small frame like three times I swear. I smiled into his tux, this was my first hug from Mori.

Turning to Haruhi I smiled, "Awww, Haru-san. You are such a cute guy! I could eat you up, but I won't that's cannibalism. Which is frowned upon in most society's." I said letting out a little giggle as I pulled her into a hug. She laughed into my shoulder.

"Thanks, Rori-chan. You look stunning and Hunny-senpai is right. Purple is a great color on you." We parted and smiled. I think she liked not being the only girl to be around the hosts a lot.

"Aww, Kyoya. Will you please put down the notebook for one night. You look too serious." I said with a teasing tone. "Don't worry I won't hug you, you don't like emotions." I smiled as he snorted.

"Rori-chan, I have a request that you give me the first slow dance." I turned to Kaoru, who was standing next to an imbecile. I looked down at his tux, it was a classic black and white. I had to glance at his brother who was wearing the exact same thing. I scowled slight before turning back to Kaoru.

"Of course, Kaoru. I wouldn't have it any other way. My ginger friend, you look dashing, simply dashing." I had gotten to know Kaoru the most, he was probably my closest friend in Japan. Sorry, Tamaki, no matter what you say he'll be closer to me than you. I gave him a short curt hug as the guests to started to arrive. I received multiple compliments on my dress and color choice. I didn't make much of an attempt to flirt tonight. It was a classy night that shouldn't be ruined by ill tempered people, cough, Hikaru, cough.

As the Ball was beginning, Kyoya announced a little surprise. "Good evening everyone, I hope you are all doing well. There is a little surprise tonight. In the holiday spirits randomly placed throughout the ball room there hangs mistletoe. I all know you guys are away when members of the opposite gender are caught under a mistletoe they must share a kiss. This is to lighten the mood tonight and make it a little fun. Every time a couple is found under a mistletoe by one of the host members a little bell will ring and everyone must pause as we announce who will be kissing. We also have some surprise entertainment coming later so look out for that. Please enjoy your evening." He turned off the mic and left the stage. Oh that devil, that's what he was smirking about. This should be an interesting night.

As I promised my first dance was with Kaoru. We had a lot of fun, we mainly talked as we spun in endless circles. Then the bell went off to signal the kiss alert. Everyone was searching above them to see who the 'victims' were. I looked above and then quickly looked at Kaoru, using my eyes to tell him to look at the ceiling. When he did he released a small gasp. We were the first to get the bell. Our names were then announced and everyone's attentions were turned to us. I shrugged and leaned giving him a small peck on the lips. After that squeals of 'cuteness' were released and girls telling each other how jealous they were. I smiled at the slightly pink Kaoru. "You okay?" He nodded as the song resumed, we were careful not to end up under the mistletoe for the rest of the song. I curtseyed and he bowed as we parted.

There was a few more kiss alarms before the next slow song. None of which involved me I might add joyfully. For the next slow song I was asked to dance by Tamaki. I happily obliged, he was a nice guy and a phenomenal dance partner. Our waltz was smooth and very relaxing that is until the kiss alarm went off. I instantly looked up and regretted I had. Thinking to myself 'WHY?' We were announced as the couple. I heard quite a few gasps and a few rude comments about the fact that I was staying at the Suoh residence. I ignored them as Tamaki was the one initiating the short kiss. It didn't cause either of us to blush, there was nothing to it and we continued dance as if nothing had happened. At the end he apologized for the kiss, hoping that things wouldn't get awkward. I assured him that they wouldn't and that it was just a peck.

The same pattern went on whenever I was dancing during a slow dance I got caught. I think Kyoya was using this as some indirect revenge since he had to apologize for his other attempts at it. I didn't dance with him for that very reason nor did I dance with Hikaru. When it came time for me to dance with Haruhi, I warned her that I had a curse and that I swore Kyoya was out to get me. She giggled saying she'd already accidentally kissed a girl. Now that made me giggle and as if on cue the alarm went off I didn't even look up I just waited for my to be called, which it was and so were two other couples. Tamaki, rushed over saying that this was an exception and that we didn't have to but the guests started to get confused and asked why we didn't have to. Tamaki started freaking out but before he could stop us we just kissed. Honestly neither of us saw what the big deal was. It was a tiny kiss, it could hardly be considered a kiss at all. That was the kiss that got the biggest cute reaction. I think they want me and Haruhi to date. Which will never happen because unknown to them, she is a girl.

After a rather upbeat song, there was a tapping on the head of a microphone. On the stage were all the hosts lined up with the twins in the middle. Tamaki on the end was the one with the mic. "Ladies and Gentlemen we have a huge surprise for you all. Not many of you are aware of this unknown talent but she won't disappoint." I noticed Hikaru step forward from the line holding his own mic.

"I made a huge mistake awhile back and now I'm here to make up for it." He paused making sure all were listening. "Keller Aurora, please come on stage." There was a group gasp and all eyes were on me within seconds. I stood in shock until a girl behind me gave me a little nudge. I snapped out of my daze and walked up the stairs and stood next to Hikaru. He moved the mic so no one could hear him. "I'm so sorry. It was wrong of me to drag you away, I guess I was...I...was a little jealous that you wanted to spend time with guys outside of the host club. I know my words may not mean a lot so I got you this." With that Kaoru stepped forward pulling out the most beautiful violin and bow I have ever seen. My eyes grew large and my mouth fell.

"This...thi...this heavenly instrument is for...for me?" I stuttered. My eyes turned to Hikaru who just nodded with a extremely pleased smile on his face. "How did you know I played the violin?" His head turned to Kyoya who gave a little wave. [A/N: Liar, he was spying but used Kyoya as a cover, tricky little fellow.] I squeal escaped my lips as I gave Hikaru a 'grizzly' huge. "Thank you so much. This means the world to me." I whispered as I felt tears trickle down my face. I wiped them, turning my head to the now speaking Tamaki.

"Rori-chan here has been playing the violin for eleven years and is known for her renditions of modern music. Maybe if we all clap she will grace us with a song." He glanced those violet eyes at me. I was shocked that almost everyone clapped. I blushed thinking of what I was going to play. My favorite song to play was Taio Cruz/Bach- Dynamite violin cover. I took the breath taking violin and bow from Kaoru.

All of the host members stepped the the side of the stage giving me the spot light. I did a few tests noticing how wonderfully tuned it was. With that I placed the bow against the strings moving it in the familiar pattern. My eyes closed and I smiled as I felt the peace and tranquility that went a long with playing. This song had a nice swing to it that made my hips sway as my fingers worked through the cords. The high notes gave me goose bumps, this violin had a sound that made my heart flutter. I can't believe that Hikaru had bought it for me. I'm greedy to say it was definitely worth that fight, but I have a feeling he would have given me it even if we weren't in a fight and I had asked. His kind side was beginning to reveal it's self. With the rendition there is a slight pause, I took that moment to look at the hosts. They all had a look of shock mixed with happiness and complete peace on their faces. The pause ended and I resumed the last 45 seconds of the song. At the end I looked up as I wave of applause washed over me. I smiled and gave a bow. Tamaki stepped forward, mic in hand. "I would expect nothing but perfection from my daughter." I giggled and looked to Tamaki. "I don't know about you but I would like to hear another one." The clapping began again and I felt my face blush. Tamaki looked at me his eyes asking PLEASE? I nodded as I stepped towards him motioning for him to bend over so I could whisper in his ear. When I finished he nodded in acknowledgement and walked over to Kyoya, told him something then took his seat at the grand piano on the left side of the stage.

"It looks like Aurora has gotten our King to agree to play a piece with her. This is 'He's a Pirate' from Pirates of the Caribbean. Please enjoy." [A/N: This is not from peterleejohnsons videos for this one, look up He's A Pirate- Violin/Piano Duet Performance on youtube it's the first video that I like the best. Note that this video shows a condensed version. They will be playing the full version which is widely known.] I adjusted myself and placed the violin back on my collarbone. There was a slight intro played on the piano by Tamaki and then I joined the song. During the song I had my normal sway going and during pauses noticed Tamaki very engrossed in his piano playing. I smiled as I continued playing until the end. Tamaki stood and walked over to me. We bowed in unison and gave a nice hug.

They asked that I play more and I was more than happy to do so. I played to more of my renditions before exiting the stage. [A/N: played by peterleejohnson on youtube Could it be you - H*Wood and Katy Perry's Firework, Firework is my favorite, it's so beautiful the way he plays it.] Hikaru meets meets me off the stage with a leather case lined with a deep purple velvet. I loosened the strings and placed it in the case. He handed to Steve, my trusty butler at the Suoh mansion. As soon as he did I grabbed him into another hug. The smile on my face was one that I will never loose.

"I'm glad you like your gift. I can see why you play the violin. You have a gift and you looked completely relaxed, as if nothing else mattered." There was a hint of self pleasure, that he was part of the reason why I was so happy at the moment.

"Yes, it takes all my worries away. I love it." For a second I tried to stop smiling but it wasn't possible. "Once again thank you." I turned to walk away but his hand grasped mine. I turned giving a curious look.

"I'm the one host besides Kyoya you haven't danced with." He paused, his face getting a little redder. He gulped, "Will you dance with me?" He asked still a little unsure. I smiled as I nodded. I grabbed one his hand and placed my other one his shoulder. He slipped his hand on my waist and we began to dance. The whole violin had made forget my curse, oh, but Kyoya wasn't going to forget. Thankfully he gave us some time to enjoy the calm dance before the bell sounded. I paused as my eyes widened as the memory of my curse came back to me. My face was bright red as I looked up to Hikaru. He instantly knew what was going on and looked up. Surely enough there hanging from the ceiling was a piece of mistletoe. Our names were announced and you could hear Kyoya smirking as he spoke. I looked around at the guests with their anticipating expressions. When I turned back to Hikaru he was no more than an inch from my face. Well here goes nothing. I hope this gets you to stop, Kyoya, or so help me I will personally kill you. I gulped as I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. At this very moment I realized, I was too short to reach Hikaru and I was in heels...damn tall people. [/please remember from the beginning of the story she is only 5 foot same height as Haruhi.] I place my hands on his shoulders and lightly pushed up onto my toes.

The moment our lips touched I felt a spark and I'm pretty sure he felt it too because he shuttered under my hands. I don't know what came over me, I think I was like happy-high or something from playing the violin. I leaned in a little further with my hands sliding down to his chest. He was the one to part this time. I immediately took a few steps back and my hand covered my mouth. Both our faces resembled tomatoes as we blushed vehemently. Looking around I noticed everyone was still staring. Kyoya on the other hand was grinning like a mad man. I curse the day when I met him. "Well, everyone may resume dancing." Kyoya said as the music turned back on. I turned to Hikaru unable to speak instead I just blushed more. Why am I blushing? It's just Hikaru, I kissed Kaoru tonight too it didn't mean anything right? Ugh, Rori get a hold of yourself woman!

"Well, thank you for the dance. And thank you for preforming." Hikaru said with a little shake in his voice, he took a slight bow and left. I could have sworn he came back but it was Kaoru and he had a smug look on his face he pulled me into a slow waltz.

"You like Hikaru don't you?" When he asked this I couldn't look at him. I don't know, I've only known him for like 4 months. Gah, Kaoru you are a dead man if you mention anything to anyone. It's bad enough that Kyoya, the demon spawn, is plotting my downfall. I don't need you conspiring with him!

"Honestly, I don't know. I mean you guys can be pretty devious. There's a side to you two that I'm glad I've gotten to see. I'm fond of you two and I like you guys, but I don't think it's that way." I paused thinking for a moment, "I'm not good with love and stuff. I just don't know Kaoru." I sighed placing my head in his chest for little while. Listening to his heart beat. He didn't speak another word the rest of the song. My first and last dance of the night were with Kaoru and I was glad. I could resist laughing as we parted. His face looked so red. "Oh Kaoru, you should blush more often. You look so cute!" I poked his cheek causing him to blush more.

I heard Tamaki come up behind me, "Rori-chan we're leaving now, [ insert an unpronounceable name here, a.k.a. Steve] is waiting at the limo." I nodded and waved to everyone as we left. That was a night to remember. Steve handed me the violin case as I got out of the car. I squealed, I couldn't believe it was mine! I thanked Steve with a spastic hug and ran to my room. I talked to Ariana, my younger barbie of a sister, until around 1 am showing her the new violin of course and playing her favorite song. I wished her a merry Christmas telling her I hope she likes the gifts I sent her. I had sent her some amazing japanese watercolors, Cecilia got some clothes, Al and Felix got some cool necklaces[not the gay kind], Connor got a couple video games, and Jake got a cool soccer ball. I went to bed happy that night not knowing what was in store.

The next morning I was woken by Hunny. He was bouncing on my bed screeching about some sledding event. What was he talking about? It's christmas and I haven't even opened the package my parents sent me. "Hunny what are you babbling about? And what time is it?" I didn't wait for an answer, I just grabbed my alarm clock and saw it was already 10 o'clock. I sat up and saw that the package my parents sent my was in Hunny's hands. "Thanks Hunny-senpai." I took the box from his hands and opened it to find some books a new winter jacket, scarf, and some uggs. Oh mother you just know what I need don't you? From Ariana there was an amazing painting of me and the boys. I grinned that my boys got me pepper spray and some refills, they think I'll be using that a lot don't they.

"RORI-CHAN!" Hunny yelled as he picked up my new scarf, "This is so cute you can wear it today when we go sledding!" He wrapped it around Mori, who to my disbelief just gave the goofiest grin I've ever seen. I kneeled over, unwrapped the scarf, and sat back down. "You need to get ready we're leaving in a little bit." Huny said bouncing onto Mori and shut the door as they left. I wondered for a bit why it was only Mori and Hunny who were in my room until I heard a couple giggles from my closet, giggles that came from evil twins.

"What are you doing in there?" I got out of bed and found them sitting on an ottoman placed in the center of the closet. They had one of my bras. "Seriously how immature are you two? Get out I'm getting changed." I grabbed the bra and shoved it into a drawer.

"Why don't we help you get dressed." They said with a creepy grin. They turned looking around the room spotting a few clothing items. They jumped up and grabbed the items, Hikaru and a thick grey sweater and a green camisole to go underneath and Kaoru had a pair of dark skinny jeans and a floppy white hat. [A/N: the hat is the kind the sits further back on your hair and kind of slouches back, more for style than warmth.] I smiled as I took the clothes grabbed some socks and underwear from the drawer and went to my bathroom. I combed through my hair so my curls wouldn't frizz and placed the white hat on my head adjusting it in the mirror.

"Done." I said as I sat down on my bed to put on the new black uggs. They nodded in approval, handing me my new scarf and black coat. After putting them both on it was time to leave. Everyone was with us, even Haruhi, who was dressed like a girl, making Tamaki go crazy. "Tamaki settle down, she's dressed as a girl. Big whoop she is a girl. If you keep reacting this way she may not dress as such for much longer." The guy was nice and all but sometimes he just gets on my nerves! Haruhi looked at me with an expression that was a mixture of shock and happy, shocked that I had said it but happy that Tamaki had shut up. I shrugged and leaned back into my seat between the twins.

I was told we were going to a place that belonged to the Ootori family. Damn you, Kyoya, what do you have planned with that smug look on your face? His face just reads I'm going to get you all for being annoying.

There was a large sledding hill that stood right next to the entrance. What you did was a pulley system pulled you with a tube or a sled to the top and then it like pushed you down the hill. Before I could decide who I wanted to ride with first. Hikaru and Kaoru's arms were around my waist dragging me to the lift thing with a sled for three. "Ok, I guess I'm going with you two." They rushed me straight to the lift so fast we didn't hear Kyoya warn us not to get off the track or you could get stuck. Thanks a lot boys, it's all your fault.

You can guess what happened next right? No? I'll tell you then. We were on the sled, Kaoru in the front, me in the middle, and Hikaru behind me. My arms were wrapped around Kaoru and Hikaru had his hands on him hips.

_Kaoru: Even through my coat I can feel her warmth. No Kaoru. She's just a friend, a very gorgeous friend, who's teasing demeanor is so appealing. You can't you remember what she told you yesterday. She thinks of you as nothing more than a friend. Plus you saw Hikaru. This girl is not one that will be shared between us. We can't have her at the same time. God Kaoru stop blushing, it's not blushing it's the cold, that works it's the cold._

_Hikaru: This is a great place to be. She's not even mad that I have my hands her hips haha. Then again this could be a very bad place. What if I do something stupid that she doesn't want me too? What if I can't control myself? Even through my coat I can feel her warmth as we start down the hill._

I trusted Kaoru to steer that's why he's in the front holding the reins. Well I should never assume that he's the better. Never again. There was a bump in the snow and that's when Kaoru lost control. I gripped to him tighter, I wasn't going to be separated from him, while I did that Hikaru's hands slid from my hips to wrap around my waist hugging just about as tight as I was gripping Kaoru. I started screaming as we fell down some kind of hole. When we landed I was under them both. We were in a very small dark hole. I looked towards Hikaru, was he unconscious? "Oh My God! Hikaru are you awake?" I get my reply when he grunted and extended his arm to put on the floor instead it landed on my arm. "Umm Hikaru that's my arm. You laying on me." I saw his eye widen. He freaked out, jumping up only to land on Kaoru, who was also on my. "That didn't help Hikaru. You both are on me." Kaoru rolled off of my taking Hikaru with him.

"Sorry guys, when we hit that bump I didn't know what to do. It's all my fault." I wanted to scream at him that it was his fault and that I was going to make him pay. In all honesty though either of use would have done it too, it wasn't his fault. Also it's not like we're really outside we were in Kyoya's family's resort thing. I took a deep breath as I brought my self into a sitting position. Watching as Hikaru did the same to my left and Kaoru to my right. I leaned on Kaoru for a moment.

"It's ok Kaoru, it's not your fault. I'm sure either Hikaru or I would have done the same there's nothing you could do about it." I said trying to comfort him. I smiled putting his head on my mine. Hikaru was giving us a questioning sideways glance. "Awww, Hikaru, do you feel left out? Come join the love." I said pulling him closer. Setting both their heads on my shoulders.

_Hikaru: She smells like apples and her hair's super soft. Hikaru, where the fuck did your manhood go?_

_Kaoru: Her hair is so soft and smells like apples. Kaoru, you need to pull yourself together. You can't freak out. You need to stay calm and just wait for people to come help._

"So what are we going to do until they get here?" I asked It was only like noon. How long would it be until they noticed we didn't come down to the bottom of the hill. With now response she just laid her head against the stone wall behind her. Taking a deep breathe she glanced at her mittens. This is not how I wanted to spend my Christmas day.

Kaoru

What were we going to do? It's christmas day, this is not how I wanted to spend it. There's been something on my mind since yesterday though. "Hey, Rori-chan?" She turned her head to look at me. "What did you mean when you said you weren't good with love?" Her eyes widened a little then went back. She looked up for a moment and I could tell she was thinking. Hikaru was leaning forward giving me a weird look like you-choose-now-of-all-times-to-ask-that. I shrugged as Rori looked at her lap puller her knees into herself and wrapping her arms around them.

"I guess I meant that even if I've been in several relationships, I never felt like it was love. Maybe lust, but it never got anywhere. Al and Felix never helped either, no guys in my grade would like talk to me, ok that's a lie they talked to me when they knew neither Al nor Felix were around." She paused placing her head in her knees. "When Felix told me he loved me, I was so confused." Ok, this is not the girl I know. She doesn't get confused and that scared look in her eyes. Wait, her best friend told her he loved her, ouch, that's gotta be hard. "I feared that if I don't him I didn't love him that way it would change everything about our friendship which would also change Al and I's friendship. I couldn't have that happen. So I told him I loved him too." So did she love the guy or not? "I'm lucky though, I've known him for so long that it didn't take him long that his feelings and mine weren't the same. So I guess that went well. Life likes to laugh at me." She started to giggle.

"Why does life laugh at you?" I heard Hikaru ask from the other side of her. He was probably just as confused me.

"Well one look at my hair and eye colors." Hikaru and I sent each other mirroring looks of confusion before sending them to her. "Oh right you've never seen my family. Well everyone, I repeat everyone in my family is tall and has blonde hair and blue eyes. I get my looks from my great-grandma Vera. If it weren't for my facial structure, people would have sworn I was adopted. Second, my sister Cecilia has dated one guy in her life and they're getting married in July. Life's like, 'Aurora, you will be tortured until you get it right like your sister. Muwahaha.'" She reclined back once again.

_Hikaru: So that's why she gets to see her sister in July. She'll be at or in her sisters wedding. Well at least she's leaving for a good reason._

"Well that just makes you stick out and plus I can't imagine you with out your green eyes and brown hair. Did you know your hair has red highlights?" I said as I pulled some hair over her ear.

Aurora

I twitched as he moved my hair over my ears. "I guess I never noticed the red highlights." I picked up a clump of my hair and examined it. He was right I did have red in there, cool. "Yeah, a lot of people say that my eyes make me. I don't know whether to be proud of that or kind of disappointed that they only remember my eyes." I pouted while crossing my arms back around my legs.

"I'm sure they don't only remember your eyes, I'm sure they'll remember much more than that." Kaoru said. I shrugged as a sudden wave of fatigue hit me and I started to yawn. I could feel my head lulling to one side and before I knew it I was asleep.

Haruhi

We've been waiting at the bottom for about an hour. "Kyoya-senpai, I still don't see them. Shouldn't you send some people looking?" I asked biting my lip at the end.

"There's no one here Haruhi-chan. We'll have to look ourselves." I groaned that requires effort on my part. Everyone that wasn't lost stood up and began to search. I'll save you details of how many times I fell, 12, and get to the point that made me go 'awww.'

We heard some talking coming from the woods, it sounded like the twins. I couldn't understand what they were saying but when we got closer Kaoru was telling Hikaru not to move or he might wake Rori. Hikaru was complaining that his leg fell asleep. Locating the hole they had fallen down we saw them sitting on the ground. Rori was in Hikaru's lap, cue fangirl screech, and her legs were stretched over Kaoru's lap as well. Rori's head was buried into Hikaru's chest and you could so tell he was loving it! They looked up when they heard us, Kaoru waved telling Hikaru once again not to move or he might wake her.

"Actually Hikaru, you're going to need to wake her up so we can get you guys out." Kyoya informed them. Hikaru nodded giving Rori a light shake.

Aurora

I felt someone shaking me. Opening my eyes I was looking a someone's chest I looked up seeing Hikaru smiling at me. Looking down I saw I was in his lap. I started blushing, how long had a been asleep? Did they move me or did I move myself? I've been told I move in my sleep a lot. I stretched I little trying to wake myself up more. I heard Tamaki speaking above us. "Hey we're sending Mori down to help you guys." With that Mori jumped down and grabbed me. I squealed a little as he held me up for Hunny, yes you read right Hunny, to pull me up. That little kid has the strength of like 20 grown men. He pulled me up like I was his bunny, Usa-chan. Next came Kaoru and then Hikaru. Tamaki was squashing me in 'hug' when Kaoru came up.

"Tamaki...-senpai...I...can't...breath..." I managed to choke out as Tamaki was going on about how he was so worried about his 'daughter' being stuck with those troublesome twins that could have 'violate' me. I finally pried him off of me and took him by the shoulders. "Tamaki-senpai, I'm fine. I'm a big girl, I wouldn't let them touch me." I said letting go of his shoulders.

"Then why were you in his lap?" he asked pointing to Kaoru. I dropped my head shaking it. He's an idiot. How can he be passing his classes? Oh right his dads the super-intendant.

"I'm pretty sure I was in Hikaru's lap not Kaoru's." I said instantly wishing I hadn't. I had just weakened my stance since I was in the more devious of the two's lap for God know's how long. "I didn't mean to say that I meant...ummm. Shit." I mumbled the last part to myself. "Hey you guys how long were we down there?"

"Umm about 3 hours. We started searching after about an hour and it took us 2 hours to find you." Kyoya the know it al informed us.

"Guys how long was I asleep?" This was starting to worry me. All my clothes seem to be the way they used to be maybe a little turned from sleeping or Mori passing me off to Hunny like a ragdoll.

"You asleep for about an hour and a half." They said in unison. God an hour and a half! What did they do while I was asleep? "So what did you guys do for that hour and a half?" They shrugged saying they just talked.

"Ok you guys can talk about that later or on the way down we need to get walking. We have a reservation at 6 and I'm sure you all will want to change." Kyoya stated while writing in his stupid notebook. Ok I'm pretty sure he sleeps with that thing. I thought as we walked down the hill towards the exit.

I held the twins back a little letting the rest of the group get out of hearings range. Then I began to walk again. "Ok, what happened down there while I was asleep?" I demanded, trying to be sweet, it didn't seem to be working too well. Kaoru was the one to speak.

"Well you fell asleep and kept scooting over to Hikaru trying to use him as a pillow. You looked really uncomfortable to I told Hikaru you might be a little more comfortable in his lap." He was not joking when he said that just making me blush as I looked to Hikaru who was about a red as I was. "So he did and you settled down right away. Honestly I don't know how your legs got on my lap I assume you did it in your sleep. By the way you move and mumble in your sleep a lot." He said.

I shook my head a little. "What did I say or do?" To say I was worried was an understatement, I was terrified.

"At first we couldn't understand you at all and you didn't move as much. After a little while you started hugging Hikaru, burying your face into his chest, I think that's because you were cold. Then you said something about a teddybear and your sister's fiance being a 'fudge bagger.'" He laughed at the recalling memory. Ok Kevin was nice and all but he can be super egotistical sometimes. Ugh, I'm never falling down a hole ever again! "It's ok, like I said we just talked while you were asleep." He shrugged holding the door of the limo open for me.

We arrived at the Hitachiin residence about half an hour later. "Why are we at your house? I thought we were going to get changed?" I said as they guided me out of the car.

"We are changing. Our mothers a fashion designer. We have clothes here silly." I pouted as they wrapped their arms around me. I'm not silly, a little naïve, but not silly. They never told me their mother was a designer.

They brought me to where I assume is a guest room with a closet full of clothes. I don't think I've ever seen so many gorgeous clothes in my life. I looked around or something to catch my eye. "How formal is this place?" There were two that I liked.

"Umm a little less formal than that ball but a little more formal than the restaurant on the beach on the first night we met." Hikaru said holding up a pink dress. I scowled holding up a deep purple dress grinning and doing one of the eye raise things. Kaoru looked at it closely holding up to me. "Go try it on." I took the dress back and went into the near by bathroom. I groaned, DAMNIT I mentally cursed. I quickly put on a towel and went out to ask them but before I could Hikaru had to comment. "Um, Rori-chan. That's not the dress. I like the look on you though, very hmmm? Anyway you can save that for when we get home." he said with a wink. I growled at him.

"Don't test me Hikaru. I can't wear the bra I have with that dress." Kaoru smiled and handed me a strapless one. I looked at the tag then looked that two as they smiled deviously. "How did you know I wear a 34C? You guys are sick I swear." I left before either could answer. I put on the dress, it was a formfitting plain purple dress with a v-neck halter. It went down mid-thigh and around the waist was was a thick black band the tied in a large bow at the back.

I came out and did a little twirl. Placing my hands on my hips I looked at them waiting for a response. "Yea I definitely like that one better than the black one and maybe even the towel." Hikaru said giving me one of those creepy eyebrow twitches. Rolling my eyes I grabbed my black coat and grabbed some simple black heels from the massive closet. Gripping Kaoru's shoulder I put on my shoes, smiling when I was done. It took me a moment to realize that they had already changed.

"Master costume changers much?" They shrugged leading me out of the room.

Once again I shall spare you the details of the dinner it was a normal rich kid dinner at an overly formal and overly expensive restaurant. I got home and went to bed, shocking right.

A/N: Done woot woot it's 12 pages. I would have made it into two but just too short and I don't want this story to have like a million chapters to it. Anywho I hope you enjoy it. R&R and tell me what should happen next. If I get an idea I'll be get the next chapter out faster a long with reviews! Until next time stay Gorgeous!

~Michie!


	7. Nature Approved: America?

OMG I'm SOOO sorry everyone I've been lacking! It's been too long for my likes. I have another OHSHC fanfic I'm working on, it's a kind of common theme we'll see, check it out tell me what you think. I've also been focusing on my studies a lot sorry so things are going to be spread out more than usual. Also I got a review saying that Aurora was turning a bit Mary-Sue-ish and I can't have that happen. Don't be worry I noticed it myself and have been thinking of ways for her stubborn, smart-ass attitude to come out in this chapter! Also I don't planning on having short chapters as you've noticed so I've been thinking of things to fill it up. Anywho lets begin!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except my Ocs and plot.

**Nature Approved: America?**

Aurora

It is officially the day of the poorest excuse for a holiday: Valentines Day. I hate it, it's so mushy and it's completely pointless, but sadly the people in Japan like crave today. It's the one day they feel they can tell someone how they feel. I think they're sissies! If you have feelings for someone don't use today as a cover, grow some balls and tell that person, even if your a girl. Girls don't need to be old fashion and wait for the guy to do the talking. Take action!

They were having a guy hunt to celebrate, meaning: Each girl was assigned a guy and whoever finds him first get a date. Interesting right? No, not if you're me. I think it's weird and pointless. It will be fun to watch those girls go crazy fighting over the clues, cue maniacal laugh.

So I've been having a problem lately. My body has been becoming immune to my ADD medications. They say this happens sometimes, the only thing you need to do is go back to your doctor and get re-evaluated. Just one problem, my doctor's in America, SCREW YOU WORLD! My mind hasn't been able to focus at all lately and school work is getting a little harder to do. I'll have to think fast. If only I knew that would be the least of my problems.

I was sitting next to Haruhi when it all started. I sat there with my eyes as wide as softballs. Turning to Haruhi and gave her a worried look and she returned it with a confused one. My head shot forward for a moment and I caught Kaoru giving me a questioning look. I scowled and looked back at my notes, waiting for the bell to ring. When it did I grabbed Haruhi and ran, I didn't acknowledge all the stares that everyone in class were giving me.

I dragged her into the girls bathroom and locked the door. "Haruhi, I have a big problem!" She just continued to look at me confused.

"What's wrong?" Her face returned to it's normal passive expression.

"Mother nature sent her monthly present!" I was freaking out. [A/N: I will not go into detail trust me] There were easy signs for me. I got headaches, I craved bacon, more than normal that is, and I got really moody. I had a splitting headache and I could really scarf down about ten pounds of bacon. "It's not like I need clothes or anything but you have any tampons or something? I don't." I slightly begged as I felt myself on the verge of tears.

She just nodded and reached into her bag, where she got the bag I don't know, and pulled out a couple and handed them to me. I gave her a hug and told her she better leave, people think she's a boy.

With that all covered I went back to the classroom and discreetly placed the left overs in my bag. When I looked forward I was looking at Hikaru and Kaoru looking at me. "What was wrong? Why did you drag Haruhi into the girls bathroom?" God I could feel the anger boiling in me.

"Nothing was wrong. I just wanted some alone time with the manly Haruhi, he's more of a man than you two." I didn't realize it at the time but it was a bit harsh and out of line. "Wait, did you follow us? How did you know I took her...I mean him to the girls bathroom?" Stalkers. They looked genuinely upset that I said that. I took one look at them and broke down. Why was I so mean? God my head killed. "I'm sorry." I sniffled, "I don't know why I said that." My eyes were watering by this time and everyone was muttering questions like, 'Why are those two making her cry?' "I don't know what's wrong." I slammed my face into the table. That was a lie I knew exactly what was wrong, but I'm not going to tell them.

[A/N: Ok, she's a bit extreme but I've been told and have realized I actually act like that sometimes. So embarrassing but oh well.]

The rest of the day was hard. My poor notebook has so many doodles in it and I think everyone thinks I've gone crazy because I was talking to myself and when I saw a squirrel I freaked out. By the end of the day I needed to swim, run, or do something, but I couldn't I had to get dressed for the boy hunt. Not that I wanted to participate in it or anything but since Tamaki was my host I felt obliged to go. I practically tackled Tamaki getting into the limo, just bouncing in my seat.

When we got home I put on a pair of dark wash flare jeans and red and white base-ball style ¾ length sleeve t-shirt. I put my hair into neater curls and placed a red headband on. I was ready to go. The rich think a different way though. They had on nice dresses, cardigans, and jewelry. The jewelry I had on was nothing in comparison; I had a simple silver chain with a cross shaped pendant and a pair of diamond studs, nothing remotely fancy.

"Hello everyone. You lucky girls have the chance to get a personal date with one of the hosts. It's a hunt, you will be given clues that will lead you to one of us. The first to solve all the clues to the boy gets a date. On your way in you were handed an envelope. Inside is the first clue. Begin!" Kyoya said into the microphone. I watched all the girl scatter. Looking at the envelope in my hand a thought came to me. Since everyone was looking for the clues, no one would be in the pool. Throwing the white paper in the trash I ran to my locker and grabbed my swim gear.

Taking a deep breath I dove in. Feeling water rush past me as I went through the motions of the butterfly stroke. The dolphin kick propelled me forward, taking a breath. I did a good hour's worth of laps before I saw a hand enter the water telling me to stop. I obviously stopped, taking off my goggles I looked up to see Hikaru. I tried to raise my eyebrow but it's hard with a swim-cap on.

"What do you want Hikaru? I was training for the up coming session." I informed him coldly. I gripped the edge of the pool and stretched my back out until I heard a few cracks.

"I don't know..." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I noticed your envelope in the trash so I went looking for you." He shoved his hands in his pockets as he sat on a chair near the pool side.

"Well, I'm here as you can see." I gestured to the empty pool. "Shouldn't you get back to your spot. There are girls hunting you." I hopped on the edge letting my legs dangle into the pool.

"Eh, I don't want to go on a date with any of the screaming sissies." He stated looking at me for a moment. "Why aren't you doing the hunt?" He asked looking at me with an intense look.

"Okay..." I said in an awkward voice. "I don't want to go on a date with any of you guys." I said rather bluntly. God, I could really go for a piece of bacon...My mind started drifting away. That's why I love swimming, I can think about anything and It doesn't matter. If anything it fuels me, helps me swim faster.

"Harsh, don't you think?" He said looking deeply wounded.

"Really?" I thought about it for a moment. It was wasn't it? Now I felt bad. I didn't want to show that to him though. I already look extremely unstable, I don't need to strengthen that thought. "That's not the only reason." I stopped for a moment. "Those girls are insane. Have you seen them?" What was I saying of course he's seen them. I chuckled slightly before continuing. "I'm not going to get tangled in with them. They all want that date way more than I do, plus I'm pretty sure there will be a considerable amount of bloodshed over this. Honestly they scare the shit out of me." I stood up and grabbed my towel from my chair. "I'm guessing you won't let me continue to swim." I sat down on the chair next to him. My head started reeling, stupid headaches. In the water it's not there, I can't feel my brain pounding against my temples.

"I guess you're right. They can be pretty scary..." He was about to continue but I cut him off. He furrowed brows. I groped in my bag for a moment pulling out some tylenol. I popped a few into my mouth and swallowed it with some water. I took a few deep breaths then motioned him to continue. "What are you taking those for?" He grabbed the bottle from my hands. I quickly snatched it back.

"I have a headache. Keep you hands off my drugs. I don't need you tampering with it." I threw the bottle back and zipped up the bag before throwing it over my shoulder. "Well, you should get back. I smell like chlorine. I'm going to take a shower." I turned to leave, but he grabbed my arm. When I looked at him he had an evil grin on his face. "What?"

"Let me help you?" He gave me a creepy look as he stepped closer.

"There's no way in hell you're helping me! Leave!" I stomped off to the locker room. I took my clothes with my to the shower with my shampoo and conditioner. It was an interesting shower. The water melted away my headache and this shower has great echos for my failure of singing Grenade by Bruno Mars. I stayed in a little longer letting the water trickle down on my bare skin. I grabbed my towel after turning off the water. After drying off my body I wrapped my hair in it and went to grab my clothes...only there weren't any clothes just my bra and underwear. I put on my rainbow bra and boy-short panties.

Exiting the shower I thought maybe I left them in my bag on accident. When I entered the locker area of the room I saw Hikaru sitting by to my bag holding my shirt, camisole, and jeans. "WHAT THE FUCK!" I'm pretty sure there was steam coming out of my ears. My face was bright read and my emotions were all over the place. I wanted to cry because today was not going the way I expected. I wanted to scream and beat the crap out of Hikaru for taking my clothes. I was happy because I just swam. I was annoyed because I knew if I tried to grab my clothes he'd just hold them up high so I could reach them. Self-conscious because I was in my bra and underwear. Mixed feelings were killing me.

_Hikaru: Okay, so next time I won't take all of her clothes. She looks down right pissed, wait no sad...umm angry, no embarrassed. Uh? What's going on? I can't help but stare, she's just standing there clad in her undies. Now I was red in the face. What do I say? What do I do? Should I just leave? Yeah I'll just leave._

After he sat there for a moment he just got up to leave. That's not ok, you don't just steal my clothes and then leave. I grabbed his wrist. "You don't have anything to say?" There are a couple reasons a guy would steal a girl's clothes. One: he want to see her naked or barely dressed. Two: he likes her. Three: he has something to tell her. Or, lastly: all of the above. He looks down at his wrist than at me. When he started to step close I let go and stepped back. I frantically looked around for my clothes, they were still next to my bag. I grabbed my cami and slipped it over my head quickly. I struggled with the straps a little.

"I was going to say something but I forgot." He said still walking towards me. He had an odd look in his eyes. I put up my hand halting him in his tracks as I slipped on my jeans and t-shirt. I put down my hand to button my pants and I guess he took that as an invitation to continue walking. When I looked up he was right in front of me. I gulped and looked around for something to save me.

And there it was my cell began to ring. I turned grinning as I made a mad dash for the phone. Sadly Hikaru was fast and got the phone first. He answered it. "Hello, Rori's phone she's a bit busy right now." He said in english. Oh my God was it Al or Felix? I rushed over trying to grab the phone from him. He just grinned and stepped on the bench getting even further out of my reach. Now I was pissed. "Yes, so she's in the shower at the moment Felix." He gave me an evil smirk. "Who is this? This is Hikaru." That did it.

I stepped up on the bench and slapped the phone out of his hand. "Don't you ever do that again!" I ordered returning to japanese just incase Felix could hear. I jumped down and grabbed the cell. "Hey Felix." I waited as he freaked out asking if I was dressed in front of Hikaru. "Yeah, I am. He was just joking about the shower, haha. Yeah I can't wait. Five months until I see you too! For sure, we have to go to Lake Michigan! South Haven week at the cottage. I'll bring my swim suit haha. I'll talk to you later Felix. Tell everyone I miss them. Yea, I'll send mom an update. Bye, miss you too." I hung up the phone and turned to Hikaru mentally stabbing him in the kidneys.

He threw up his hands defensively. "Ok, I know. Hahaha, 'Hikaru you're an ass. Why the hell did you do that?'" He guessed the exact words that I was about to say. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to talk to him. And you had been in the shower, so I wasn't completely lying. And I don't know why I took your clothes. Once again sorry." I sighed and looked at him. He did look sorry, grr why was he so cute? Wait shut up Rori! He's the enemy, sort of.

"Fine..." I placed my headband back in my hair and slipped on my shoes on and packed my bags. "Just don't do it again or I will literally beat the living shit out of you." I glared at him before leaving the locker room. Steve should be picking up Tamaki and I anytime now.

When I got outside I found Steve waiting with a very sad looking Tamaki. I went up to him and lightly touched his arm. "What's wrong Tama-senpai?" I looked up at him.

"I didn't get a date with Haruhi. Also Hikaru left so the girl who got there first didn't even know if it was the end of the hunt." I giggled covering my mouth with my hands as I practically dove into the limo, plopping on the seat across from Tamaki.

"Well no dip Sherlock. Haruhi-san will be going on a date with a girl." I grinned. I remembered what Tamaki did to Haruhi last year. "Do you think this is Haruhi-san's first date? No, that was Hikaru-kun wasn't it? Tehehe, this is her second date then" my grin widened as Tamaki's eyes did.

"I have to save my precious daughter! That evil git was my darlings first date! THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!" Tamaki started freaking out. I feel so bad for Steve who's driving us. By this point I burst out laughing.

"Tama-senpai, calm down. I'm just messing with you. It's pretty obvious that Haruhi isn't interested in girls." I stopped there. I wasn't going to boost his already massive ego by telling him she likes him.

"How do you suppose that Rori-chan?" He looked at me with a doubtful look. Don't doubt me boy!

"I don't mean to sound like an egotistical person or anything." That was a lie. I knew I had a huge ego, I thought very highly of myself. I had to in my family, it was confidence or rejection. "If Haruhi-san was into girls, she probably would have made that a little bit clearer by now. I've tested my theory several times." I was a fantabulous flirt, with both genders, if I must say so myself. I can wrap people around my pinky finger. Also another thing she's a complete ditz when it comes to her and other's feelings.

"I suppose you're right Rori-chan." He stopped at that and began to gaze out the window pondering over what we just discussed, I think.

"I know I'm right." I muttered to myself. It was one of those tell-me-something-I-don't-know moments. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a little girl walking a puppy. "AHHH!" I screamed pressing my face to the window. "So cute!" I turned to tell Tamaki that there was a cute puppy to find him wide eyed and breathing heavily. "What...?"

"You just screamed. I thought something happened." He paused. "It's just a puppy don't need to scream." he turned forward for a moment then looked back to me.

"Ok one: that is an adorable puppy! And two: you freak out all the time over little things and no one says anything to you so you chill." I huffed as I crossed my arms. These next 5 or so months couldn't go fast enough.

[A/N: So I'm just going to skip forward like 5 months because I'm mentally lacking at the moment. Also I don't want this to have like 30 chapters...yeah sooo she's leaving for America for 4 weeks vacation. The wedding is in like two week. I know this is a OHSHC fanfic but for a little while it won't involve much of the characters because it'll be setting up for the next chapter. Anywho I shall begin again!]

I was in the airport sitting with the Hosts, who all decided that they wanted to say goodbye to me. For the next 4 weeks that is. I'll be back for the last 2 weeks of summer break and the rest of my junior year. Sadly though I don't think Hunny understood this. He kept begging me to stay no matter how many times I told him I'd be back in a few weeks, he kept crying.

"Hunny-senpai, it's ok I'll be back before you know it. Until then enjoy a break from well me haha." I giggled as I brought him into a big hug. I squeezed him as tight as I could. "I'll miss you Hunny-senpai!" I looked at Mori for a moment. "Yes, I'll miss you too Mori-senpai." Let's just say his eyes said it all. I gave him a hug as well but only a quick one. I looked at the rest and shrugged and grabbed my bag, "See you guys in a couple weeks." I smirked before someone hugged me from behind, I turned to see Tamaki. "Umm...Tama-senpai, I already gave you a hug at home...and I need to board the flight." I glanced over to see Kaoru and Hikaru prying Tamaki off of me. I whipped around a grabbed them for a three way hug. "Bye Kao-kun and Hika-kun." I stepped back and looked up at them, "See you guys in a few weeks." I adjusted my messenger bag across my chest and I was off.

The plane was long and hard. I was going to miss the hosts but I was so excited to see my family and friends in Michigan again. It was bitter sweet, I had to leave some to see some. That's how it was I guess. I fell asleep for about ten of the thirteen hours which was good because I was going to need to rest. My brothers were picking my up because my parents were both working.

When I got out into the terminal I found my brothers and my boys standing. Life so wasn't far! Al and Felix were probably like a foot and 4 inches taller than me, Connor was the same height as them, and Jake was a good foot and a half taller. Stupid tall guys, oh but I love you all so much. I smiled running over. I gave Jake a hug first which was fun because he always picked my up and did a spin thing. Once he put me down I gave a hug to Connor, he just squashed me in his strong arms. I gasped and he let me go.

My boys...there was so much I wanted to tell them, but I couldn't bring myself to say any of it now. A hug and kiss on the cheek would have to suffice. There are some things I've realized about Al, Felix, and I's relationship. It's completely open, everyone knows how close we are, we don't hide ourselves. When we're together, no matter who else is there, we are completely comfortable. I gave Felix a look and he knew exactly what I wanted. I slid my bag around my back so it sat on my butt, placed my hands on his shoulders and jumped up onto his back. He gave me piggyback rides whenever I wanted. I was lazy okay, I don't want to walk to the luggage carousel.

"To the luggage carousel!" I said pointing in front of Felix. I heard a few snickers from the guys as they began to walk. I rest my chin on arms that were wrapped around Felix. He shifted me under his arms as we arrived at the carousel. "Okay they're the green, teal, and white Vera Bradleys. They had curly lime green ribbons on them." I informed them as the multitude of suitcases went around the machine. I spotted one but before I could tell them Al had plucked it off the rotating device. "One down, two to go." I smiled watching as Connor and Jake grabbed the last two. You see this is how lazy I can be. I didn't get off Felix's back, which he didn't mind because to him I was 'lighter' than my suitcases, sue me if I love shoes to much. I giggled in my head as they all followed Jake to his black 2008 Ford Escape.

We got there and I jumped off of Felix's back and helped put my things in the trunk. Sprinting I called shot gun and got into the front seat laughing as the other guys crunched their legs to fit into the back seats. I laughed, I could be so mean sometimes. There wasn't a lot of room in the 5 passenger car, I bet it was a lot more comfortable when it was just the four of them and no one had to sit in the middle seat, or the hump as we call it.

The whole hour car ride was filled with bad singing as I had plugged in my ipod. We talked about minuscule things, they important stuff could wait until after the wedding. Which was a week and a half away. I would be helping Cecilia with last minute stuff this whole time. Also bridesmaid dress fitting, the others had already had theirs fit and cute but no one could stand in for me. I was short and very small waisted, so I would be doing that tomorrow.

When we got home I had Ariana help me unpack and start some laundry. Ariana was on her summer break from boarding school as well. I felt bad because I had missed her 13th birthday. Yeah I sent her a gift but she was turning into a teenager! I missed it, thankfully she didn't seem to mind though. We talked about the people I had met and about Ariana's birthday, she wasn't able to go home from school for it so they had a skype party. Yes, skype is huge in Michigan. Sadly it was way late for me to join. She asked if I met any guys that I liked. Of course I said no, that dad was my one and only man. Giggling as we finished the exhausting task of unpacking then we had dinner. My mother had made my favorite; fried chicken, mashed potatoes, and lemon meringue pie, fatty I know haha.

The rest of the week was a rushed blur. I had barely anytime to relax between the last minute food tasting and venue check. My sister was getting married in a gorgeous cathedral about 30 minutes from our house. The reception was going to be in my backyard. It was a classic catholic wedding, we had about 200 guests, over half were just the family's of Kevin and Cece, the rest were friends.

It was two days before the wedding and I was doing a last minute fitting in my bridesmaid dress. I was going to be her maid-of-honor, which wasn't a surprise. Cece and I were really close, closer than Al and Felix were. Many people refused to believe this but it was true. I've already told her everything that happened back in Japan, including Hikaru stealing my clothes, which I didn't really plan on telling the boys. My dress was a lilac organza dress[A/N: http: / / www , davidsbridal , com/Product_F14335-F14335_Bridal-Party-Bridesmaids-All-Bridesmaid-Dresses replace comas with periods and remove spaces. It'll be the light purple color] I really liked this dress and it helped that Cecilia loved it too. They needed to make sure the length was good and that the waist was tight enough so it wouldn't fall off of me. After that we went out to lunch at a local grill that served amazing sandwiches.

There was something about living in a small town. People just seemed to know everyone. Also everyone knew about everyone else's lives. It was funny because Kevin, Cece's soon-to-be-husband has lived here his whole life; we've known him our whole lives and it wasn't a surprise when he proposed to Cecilia. The whole town was talking about the wedding since like a quarter of them were going to be there. It was odd having people congratulate your sister, when you really didn't want her to leave. I guess she wasn't leaving but I was. I feared that we would drift apart, I don't think I could handle that. Rori, stop thinking about yourself Cecilia is happy that's all that matters!

The wedding came too soon for my comfort. I was getting my hair and make-up done by some family friends. Ari was sitting next to me, we looked like we could have been fraternal twins. She was a little taller than me but her face was a lot younger looking, thankfully. We both had our long hair back in curl, neat buns and our make-up was light and natural looking. Cecilia was absolutely glowing. Some girls are so nervous on her wedding day but not Cece, she couldn't wait. [A/N: So instead of typing out what her sister looked like which I know not many of you care about I'm putting a link. I love links haha. Http: / / images , della , com/wc/fash/dressimages/Fashion_BridalGown_HDCH_456_664 , jpg remove spaces and replace comas with periods.]

We entered the church arm in arm with the groomsman. It was awkward because I was with the best man, Kevin's 28 year old brother Troy. The bouquet in my hands were made of purple and white flowers. The isle seemed miles long because we had to walk slowly. I positioned myself along the edge of the stairs leading to the alter and watched as Cecilia entered with my father. Her veil covered her face as was part of tradition. I took her flowers and gave her a quick hug before taking my seat in the front row.

I'll spare you the details of the long wedding and just skip to the end. I smiled to myself as Father Mark said the final words, 'You may kiss the bride.' Claps exploded as the two made their marriage official. The party moved to our backyard after a photo session. My sister and now husband stayed at the Cathedral a little longer than everyone else because they had pictures to be taken and discuss stuff with the photographer.

At the reception there was a table for me, the boys, Ari, and a couple of her friends. Which was amusing because they all like loved Al and Felix so they 'fought' over who got to sit by them. I just giggled as I took my seat next to them. Ari sat next to Al and one her friends Claire sat by Felix, practically in his lap. He just gave the begging look to switch seats, sorry buddy, but this is just too much fun! The main course came around, it was either salmon or steak, I being the fatty I am got half of each. I can't turn down food, thankfully swim and dance just let it fall off of me.

When everything settled down they began the first dance of the couple. It was one of my personal favorites, Only Hope by Mandy Moore. It was so beautiful, I was tearing near the end. Al was laughing when we wiped my tears away. As it ended they're were a few good things said about the two, they had asked me but I couldn't do it. I couldn't admit that she'd be gone, out of touch while I was here, she'd be going on her honeymoon. They started to play music, Florida's Right Round. It was funny to watch everyone dance. Felix and Al had ended up dragging me onto the dance floor.

I was a beat dancer, meaning that I just let the beat do the dancing. Also I was a little 'dirty' I guess you could say. I used my hips a lot, I didn't like grind or anything like that but I don't know it wasn't conservative dancing for lack of better words.

[A/N: So yea I know this probably bugs you guys like where the hell are my hosts. Well I'll tell you where they are. They're in JAPAN an we are going to go visit them right now! Jumps on my flying sky-bison and takes off.]

Kaoru

It had been about 2 weeks since Rori left. The first few days were fine, we all went our separate ways for the most part. Hikaru and I were helping our mother with designs. Hikaru being more inspired than usual was flying through sketch after sketch. The funny thing about all his sketches are they have the same color scheme; green, teal, and purple. I think he has someone on his mind. A certain girl who left 2 weeks ago, you know the one I'm talking about. I'm just thankful he's not depressed or anything.

I have something you can't tell Hikaru about. I've been talking Rori like every other day. Shhh, he can't know. We've been talking about what's going on in America and she's asked me about the hosts. She even showed me her bridesmaid dress, it was pretty good for a dress made in the US, if you catch my drift. Anyway in a couple of days the hosts are having a get together to discuss somethings to do over vacation. We had a six week vacation and 3 ½ weeks are now over.

From what I heard Haruhi was doing a bunch of studying, shocking right. Hunny and Mori have been at kendo tournaments. Tamaki has been harassing Kyoya, who's been planning something. We've had a few ideas floating around like going to the beach, visiting Europe, or my personal favorite, surprising Aurora in America. With that one though Haruhi wouldn't go...even though she wouldn't go really anywhere. She's been even more stubborn about studying than usual. This was going to be an interesting meeting.

Over the past few days I've been talking to Rori about how things in America are going. She says that her sisters wedding was amazing but she was sad to watch her sister go on her honey moon yesterday. Also that in two days her and the boys are going to their families' shared cabin in South Haven. South Haven is a town on the coast of Lake Michigan, it's pros are the beaches, shopping, and dunes. Cons we aren't there and creepy guys, I suppose that's why she goes with Al, Felix, and her siblings. Talking to her it sounded like a fun place for a vacation.

When we arrived at Tamaki's house for the meeting it wasn't surprising that Haruhi wasn't there. It looked like she was sticking to her words of not going with us. Oh well, this means she can't object. Hikaru and I sit on a love seat and watch as the others find spots in Tamaki's grand living room.

"Order of business: vacation ideas!" Tamaki chimed dramatically.

"Fiji." Suggested Kyoya...I don't know why but Kyoya likes tropical islands.

"No, we've been there." Tamaki nixed the idea.

"We could go to England, I hear they have amazing cake!" I watched as Hunny 'flowered,' Mori grunted a response and nodded his head. He agreed to everything Hunny said, no questions asked.

Before Tamaki could replay I interrupted, "Or we could go to America." I said I had my hand in the air but I didn't know why. By the look on Tamaki's face he agreed. He sprung up from his seat and pulled me into a large hug.

"That's a brilliant idea Kaoru-kun!" He squeezed tighter when I tried to get out of it.

"Get off!" I pried his arms off of me and sat back down. "Well the other day Rori-chan was telling me about how amazing a place called South Haven is. She..." But I was cut off by Hikaru.

"Wait! You've been talking to Rori-chan this whole time and didn't tell me?" He demanded. Oh shit the cat's out of the bag. I wince as he gives me a sad face. I can't tell him that Rori told me not to tell anyone.

"No, Hika-kun. Just the other day. Just that one time. She was asking about how everyone was doing and I was the only one on skype at the time. You know the time difference is huge. I just forgot to tell you sorry." I looked down and sighed in relief when he relaxed.

"Oh, okay. Anyway what about this South Haven. Where is it?" He asked relaxing further into the couch.

"South Haven, it's located on the shore of Lake Michigan. It's about 40 minutes from Aurora-chan's house. They have a 5 bedroom house on the lake that they share with the Abbotts. It's known for it's sand dunes, shopping, and 'colorful' people." Kyoya stated pushing up his glasses.

"Kyoya-senpai, that's actually quite creepy that you know all of that." I said as I rested my elbow on the arm rest of the couch.

"Well when Tamaki-kun said he was getting an exchange student named Keller Aurora I did a background check. She came out clear." He didn't even look up from his notebook. I just shrugged it off.

"I wanna so see Rori-chan!" Hunny burst out as he hugged Usa-chan tightly. "Usa-chan does too. Do you Takashi?" They young looking senior turned to Mori.

"Yes." He said with almost a bored expression on his face.

"Then it's settled we will go to South Haven in two days time!" Tamaki said as he put his foot on the coffee table and put his fist in the air trying to look noble. Hikaru and I just shook our heads.

"I'll get everything booked meeting dismissed." Kyoya turned to a near by desk and opened his laptop.

"KYOYAAAAA! I wanted to say meetings dismissed!" Tamaki complained. What were we ever going to do with him. Everyone besides Kyoya and Tamaki stood up. Since the meeting was over there was no reason to stay new that wacko of a king. We exited as Tamaki squealed about how amazing it was going to be to see his daughter again.

When we got home I found a note from our mother saying that she went to Milan for a runway show. Well I guess we'll just leave her a note: 'Hey going to America to visit a friend be back in like a week.' Funny thought actually, it seems only if your rich can you just randomly take off to a foreign country in your jet and not have your parents worry. It took me a moment to realize that I was standing in the entryway by myself.

I entered Hikaru and I's room to find him laying on his bed. "What's on your mind Hikaru?" I asked as I flopped down next to him.

"What if she doesn't want us to come? What if you friends or siblings hate us?" He looked up at the ceiling of the room. In all honesty I had thought about the same things but It's Rori she'll get over it in no time. We'll have fun in no time.

"Hikaru, you and I both know that she'll be mad for not telling her. She'll get over it though. Also we just have to extra careful that we don't give them something to hate us for." He nodded his head in agreement before stripping down to his boxers and crawling under the covers. It was only like 9 at night so I wasn't too tired but I followed Hikaru's example anyway.

Those two days went by quickly. Hikaru and I had packed our things the day after the meeting making sure we had everything needed. We packed a array of swim trunks, we were going to a beach after all. Also had other necessities underwear, shirts, shorts, etc.

We arrived at the airport were Tamaki's private jet was waiting for us. Hikaru and I had on light tan cargo shorts and red and yellow designer t-shirts. I had a white vest on and Hikaru had a white sleeveless hoodie. I looked over to see the others. Tamaki had on a pair of blue and white checker shorts with a light purple v-neck shirt and a couple necklaces. Kyoya had a cream colored shirtsleeved button-up shirt and a pair of black shorts. Mori was wearing tan shorts and a black shirt with a white japanese character for 'peace,' and Hunny had on a pair of white shorts and a red shirt with a pink bunny on it.

"Shall we embark on the journey to see me daughter!" Tamaki stated more of a demand than a question. We all just nodded and boarded the plane.

Hikaru

The plane ride was way too long and I couldn't sleep. I just ended up listening to music and watching a few movies while everyone else slept. I turned to face Kaoru as he sat up.

"Hikaru why aren't you sleeping? If you don't sleep you will be too tired to go see Rori-chan and then you'll be grumpy." He looked at me with worried eyes.

"I know I'll try and get some sleep." I said as he leaned his head against my shoulder again. I turned my ipod to a flow sang hoping it would lull me to sleep for the next 6 hours. I rested my head on top of Kaoru's and slowly drifted to sleep.

"Hikaru we're here." I heard Kaoru's familiar voice close to my ear. He hands were shaking my shoulders but I didn't want to get up.

"Hikaru-kun, the faster you get up to faster we can see Rori-chan." Kyoya said with a smirk on his face. I shot up probably a little too quick because when I opened my eyes all the hosts were grinning about me. Oh, what did I get myself into.

"Remember everyone we are in America now. This means we need to speak english." Tamaki said leading us off the plane. Nodding we all followed into the terminal.

_English_

Aurora

We have just arrived at the beach house and decided that we'd go swimming then get some ice cream. I put on my plain lime green, teal, and purple striped bikini, slipped into a pair of lime green shorts and a white tube top. When I came out of the bathroom I found Ariana in her pink bikini and orange tube dress cover-up thing. I'll tell you something, our family has a curse of hitting puberty early so Ari already had boobs, curves, and height. Only thing that was behind a little was her face, she still had a bit of a baby face.

I heard some low laughing and watched as the 4 boys came down from upstairs. I smiled as I looked over my brothers and boys. Connor had on a pair of red surfer shorts with a large black skull on the side. Jake had on a pair of white swim trunks with the black words 'Save a Wave, Ride a Surfer' on them. Al had on a pair of dark green and black plaid shorts on and Felix had navy blue and black plaid matchings shorts.

With that we headed to the beach which was right outside our door. The sun was high in the sky and waves were inviting. Laying out some towels to set our clothes on. When done we all made a mad dash for the water, jumping in when we arrived.

It was around 3 in the afternoon when we finally decided to get some lunch and ice cream. Ari and I toweled off. She put on her dress and I put on my shorts. I didn't want to put on my tank because it would get those awkward boob spots on it so I put in belt loop of my shorts. It wasn't far to the house but my legs were begging for a break.

"Hey, Felix can I ride on your shoulders?" I asked looking to Ari who asked the same of Jake. They groaned and nodded crouching over. I swung my legs over his shoulders and wrapped my arms around his chin as he stood up straight. Piggy back rides were fun but I wasn't as high up as I was now. I love heights and being up high so this was always fun. Plus, they guys were all strong so they didn't mind. We waited for Ari to position herself before walking to the cabin to grab our shoes and money.

Not going to lie I should have gotten on Jake's shoulders, he was taller and since Ari was already taller than me she just towered now. Stupid, tall younger sister whom I love very much.

I was messing with Felix's hair a bit as we reached the cabin. My eyes widened and my teeth ground together as my legs grip on Felix tightened. I turned his neck to look at me, concern filled his glance.

"Ro?" He paused but I didn't answer. "What's wrong?" I used my hand to turn his head to where I was looking. At the cabin next to ours there was a limo and standing outside of that limo was a group of 6 guys. My eye began to twitch under my green wayfarer sunglasses. Why the hell were they here?

"Do you know them or something Ro?" Al looked up at me before turn back at the group, who were now waving at me. All except Mori, Kyoya, and Hikaru. Hikaru just looked down right pissed.

Connor noticed the boys and walked over them causing Jake, Al, and Felix to follow towing Ari and I along with them. I laughed mentally at how short they all looked. Silly boys have nothing on mine. Even Mori was short even if only by an inch or two. Also I think strength wise only Mori and Hunny could match. Then my mind turned sour again.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" I demanded to know. Not even bothering to say it in japanese. I knew they could all speak english and whatever they had to say my ummm...'crew' had the right to understand it.

A/N: Ahh SORRY SORRY SORRY! It took me two weeks to get this up! I'm soo sorry everyone! The part with no hosts killed me to write but it had to be in there! Also I have another story going and I really need to be focusing on my studies so for the time being I might not be very consistent in updating if I update at all that is. I promise I won't forget you guys! Also, the hosts are in America what kind of chaos should they cause? Should I bring some of Rori's girl friends and make it interesting? They're in South Haven for Pete's sake almost anything can happen. Let me know what you think. Until next time stay sexy!

~Michie


	8. JTX Approved: The American Way

AHHHHHHHH! I promised myself I wouldn't be someone who went a month without posting but here I am! I'm so sorry everyone. I have no excuse, I'm a lazy bum who put off all my school work and had to freak out and do it at once. Tehehe Ops. I love all those who reviewed...but I'm kind of to lazy to go check the names sooo... CYBER COOKIES TO ALL! So I've been getting back into writing in third person because then there isn't that weird point-of-view change. Please tell me if you want me to go back to writing the other way. Tehehe, anywho to the story.

Disclaimer: i don't own anything besides my butt load of OC's[sorry for all of them] and the plot!

* * *

><p><strong>JTX Approved: The American Way<strong>

Third-Person

To those passing by the tension between the two groups was a swirl of harsh and welcoming. Aurora was glaring at the hosts mentally plotting ways to make their deaths look like accidents. Ariana was excited to see a bunch of hot guys. The hosts were confused and slightly intimidated, minus Kyoya and Mori, of course. Aurora's brothers and friends were excited to finally meet the host but confused as to why they were here.

"Why the hell are you here?" Aurora spat from her perch on Felix's shoulders. Her eyes were glaring daggers at them. This was her time with the guys. "Hey Ro, why don't you introduce them?" The deep voice of her rather large brother Jacob said. The Hosts gaped at them, except Mori and Kyoya that is. She nodded and looked at the group of guys in front of her and her friends. "The one with the glass and ever so annoying notebook is Kyoya Ootori. The soulless ginger twins are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, Kaoru's on the lift. Next to him is Tamaki Suoh, I'm staying at his place in Japan. The short little cutie is Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but we call him Hunny, p.s. He could kick any of your asses. Lastly the relatively tall guy next to him is Takashi Morinozuka, once again can kick your asses and his Hunny's cousin and goes by Mori." She stopped and smiled deviously at the host. _Welcome to America, you're in my world now bitches! _She thought silently. As the hosts said hello, Hikaru mumbling it bitterly as he stared at Aurora sitting on the shoulders of a tall muscly boy in nothing but a bikini and shorts. Smiling as she continued, "Hosts this is my little sister Ariana, she's an artistic genius. The guy she's perched on is my oldest brother Jacob, he's extremely athletic. The blonde next to him is the ever so perfect brother of mine Connor." Aurora gestured to her family who said hello, Ariana a little bit more excited than the boys. She grabbed Felix's chin grinning as she lifted it up to look at her. Looking back at the hosts. "This is is Felix and his twin right here is Alphonse Abbott. They're my best friends." Al stepped forward extending his hand. "It's great to finally meet you all. I hope your keep our Ro safe." Each host shook his hand, Hikaru being reluctant.

"So, Rori. How's the view up there? Are you enjoying yourself?" Kaoru asked smugly. Aurora giggled and set her chin on Felix's head. "Yes, the view's pretty good, but I think Ari has a bit more height than I do." Smiling to herself. Connor stepped forward next to Al. "Hey, we were just heading out to get ice cream. I see that you just got here, but the ice cream is to die for." He offered smiling. Aurora frowned and growled at Connor. "Connor, I'm sure they would rather rest than accompany us to get ice cream at Sherman's. It's not exactly high-end rich place." She stated. Kyoya took this moment to cause a little bit of trouble, which he just loves to do around Aurora. "On the contrary, Aurora, since we're here we should try the local cuisine. Plus some sugar would do us good. Also Hunny-senpai hasn't had any in almost 30 minutes." He smirked as he pushed up his glasses up causing a glare. "I will eat you." Aurora growled under her breath.

Felix turned and led the way to Sherman's Ice Cream Shack. From behind Hikaru glared daggers into the back of the 6'4'' brunette that carried his friend on his shoulders. "Hey, Rori," He started. Aurora turned to look over her shoulder down at Hikaru. "Yeah Hika?" He paused for a moment before continuing. "Don't you think you should put your shirt on if we're going into a restaurant?" Aurora just scoffed before giggling. "Ricky doesn't mind if I don't wear a shirt and neither do the workers or costumers, They all know me." She smiled before turning around as they entered the small, brick building.

"I'm back! The usual, for me." She smiled throwing her hands up from Felix's shoulders. Turning to those staying at their cabin. "Are you guys getting the usual?" They just nodded and she turned as a young, man came out of the back room. He was the definition of tall, dark, and handsome. "Ricky, baby. I want me my cream please. And be a dear and help the new comers choose. Go ahead guys pick whatever you want it's on me." She said winking at Ricky than at Hunny, knowing he would love this place. Her suspicions were confirmed when Hunny squealed. "Look Takashi, there's so many ice creams to choose from." Mori just grunted a response and pick a double scoop of chocolate.

"Ro, and Ri. You guys are lookin great. I see the tans are coming in nicely. Felix you can put her down. I need a hug from my girly." Aurora giggled and climbed off of Felix and he kneeled on the ground. The rest of the host were looking at all the ice creams as Hikaru just watched Aurora jump over the counter and hug the guy named Ricky. He already didn't like him. Ricky was 18 and had just graduated that past May. He has known Aurora since she was 5 and they've been good friends ever since.

Hikaru couldn't help but eavesdrop on the two talk. "So Ro, is that a new bathing suit?" He teased. Aurora rolled her eyes, "Ricky, you've seen this one before, this is the one that Kevin tried to rip off while I was eating ice cream last year and you dumped water over him before he could." She giggled. Okay, Ricky helped Aurora but that didn't help him in Hikaru's eyes. "Which one of these guys are you dating? I'm sure one of them is interested in you and you him."

Aurora started washing her hands in the staff sink so she could get her own ice cream and help with get everyone else's. "Eh, I don't know. There's one, but I don't know. I mean they're all pretty smooth with the ladies. If you catch my drift." She winked at him before she continued scooping out Hunny's massive sunday that is ordered. Once done with Hunny's 5 pounds of ice cream[it's one of those eat a butt load in under 30 minutes] As Ricky scooped up Tamaki's cone and Kyoya's shake he spoke to Aurora. "You might say they're ladies men but, Ro you're kind of a heartbreaker yourself." He smiled handing Kyoya a coffee flavored milkshake. Aurora stuck her tongue out at Ricky, "Hey, I've had like 2 boyfriends in my life. I wouldn't categorize that as a heartbreaker." She stated leaned against the counter.

"That's not the point." Ricky paused looking around the ice cream parlor when he spotted a group of guys in the back corner watching Aurora scoop ice cream. One of them stood up and walked over. "Hey, can I get a double superman in a waffle cone?" He asked. Aurora looked over at him and smiled. "Sure." Even though she doesn't technically work there, she's gone there since she was 6 and has helped out since she was 12. Glancing at the young man in front of her she recognized him as a boy in the grade above her. He never talked to her because they had no classes, nor were they in the same lunch. The guy in front of her was about 5'10'' same height as the twins, with dirty blond hair and hazel eyes, he wasn't a bad looking dude, but he wasn't anything special. Handing him his cone she turned back to Ricky. "So, what is your point?" She asked feeling slightly like she was at the therapist. "Well perfect example. That guy came up knowing perfectly well that you don't work here, but he still asked you to serve the ice cream. Also while you were doing so he had a look on his face like he wanted to say something but you only looked at him when you gave him his ice cream. Now look at him, his friends are probably making fun of him for striking out with the babe in the bikini." He said snickering.

There was an awkward cough from Hikaru, whom had been standing to the side 'deciding' what he wanted. "Hey, Rori. Can I have a double scoop of cookie dough in a waffle cone?" He asked trying to keep his cool. Kaoru had told him earlier that he need to watch his temper while he was here. "Oh, of course. I'll bring yours over when I'm done and we can chat with the group." She was in a better mood after talking with Ricky, he just knew what to say to her. Scooping up Hikaru's ice cream and then taking her own triple scoop of cookies-n-cream she walked over the the table the the host sat at. "Hey were are Jake, Connor, Al, Felix, and Ariana?" She looked around and couldn't find them as she sat between Hikaru and Kaoru, handing Hikaru his cone as she started licking hers. "They went back to your cabin to rest up a bit. Connor and Jake said they were meeting up with some friends so Alphonse and Felix went with Ariana." Kyoya informed her.

Her eyes widened when she watched Tamaki and the twins trying to use a spoon to eat from their cones. "Okay. NO! Stop right there." Everyone at the table stopped eating and looked at Aurora giving her a questioning look. Hunny, Mori, and Kyoya were okay because they had stuff in cups but cones. You don't use utensils with cones. "Tamaki, Kaoru, and Hikaru drop those spoons right now." She gave them a stern look. "Why? Rori." Tamaki asked. "You're in America. Not Japan, we do not use utensils when eating ice cream from a cone. If you want to do what the locals do, fit in, and not look like total snobs, you'll use what God gave you to eat that ice cream." They looked at her even more confused for a moment. Rolling her eyes she stuck out her tongue and pointed to it. "Use your tongue you weirdos." She stated going back to eating her large ice cream cone. The hosts just watched to girl eat her ice cream peacefully before they cautiously began to eat theirs without any spoons.

To their surprise they enjoyed the ice cream a lot. Connor had been right in saying that the ice cream was to die for. Smug with herself Aurora led them back to the beach house. Saying hey to all the people she knew as she went along. "So Aurora it seems that you know quite a few people here." Kyoya stated. Aurora raised an eyebrow as to say 'No dip sherlock,' "Well of course I do. I've only lived here my whole life. Plus about half of them go to my school. It's been awhile since I was here obviously, since I wasn't able to come in the winter for the South Haven Snow Festival." [Not real but I wish it was] She looked around smiling at the hosts before she continued walking. When Kyoya spoke. "If a lot of these people go to school with you may I ask do they own property here?" Aurora wanted to slap him, "Yes a lot of them do, and some do what we do and split it with another family, though most places aren't as big as ours. We're lucky because my dad's business is doing well and Mr. Abbott is a very renowned surgeon, so we can afford a nice place. Not that the others aren't nice, but owning more than one place is costly, but we have quite a few students who's parents own multiple places all over the states." Looking back she saw Kyoya writing in his notebook. _Where did that stupid things come from?_ She questioned herself. "I thought you went a public school though? How can they afford multiple houses?" Hikaru asked. Smile Aurora shook her head that how naïve he was. "Simple, almost all the private schools around are religion based, and my school maybe public but we have the higher end of the payroll going there." She paused for a moment. "There's a joke/ insult around the neighboring schools. 'If you want something bleached take is to Northeast High.' They don't like us because we don't have to work for our money...so to speak. We have about a 99% caucasian students. It's said really, but that's just how it is." She looked around when they arrived at her 'house,' "Well, I'm going now. Al and Felix will be wondering what took us so long. Get settled in and relax. You should come over for dinner. We're grilling burgers and hotdogs. If you truly want the American experience you have to have fresh off the grill burgers and hotdogs while the sun sets and music plays. We're having a few of our friends over, so you guys can meet some people." She smiled and waved as she entered the house leaving the hosts to walk down to their place.

* * *

><p>It was around 6 when people started coming. She was wearing some thin white shorts with a light green zip up sweatshirt over my bikini. After eating we usually go for a late night dip. That and some one always starts a water fight. Walking out on our patio Aurora saw Ariana in a pair of denim shorts, a white tank, and a short sleeved pink cardigan. Her blonde hair was up into a high pony-tail. Aurora tugged on her own hair before putting it in a high messy bun. The boys were just hangin out in their swim trunks and t-shirts. Aurora thought for a moment, she didn't tell the hosts that it was an extremely casual event, thing, and to bring wear their swim suit. Unless they didn't want to swim or anything... It didn't really matter because her friends from her school were there. It was like a sign when the song came on, blaring out of Aurora's itouch that was plugged into the outdoor speaker system. All the guests that were there at the moment were dancing with Aurora smiling to herself not noticing the hosts coming over.

_Top down it's raining out _

_Yeah I got the music loud_

_Meet me underneath the iHop sign_

When the hosts came in they were confused, what's 'iHop?' Tamaki was the first to join in on the dancing, quickly finding a couple of Aurora's friends to 'seduce,' a.k.a. Just being Tamaki.

_Off of work I got your text_

_Let me be your cigarette_

_We'll do it like Madonna in '85_

Hunny jumped up and down when he saw the cup cakes that someone had brought. He and Mori sat at one of the table eating food that Jacob was grill at the moment.

_Tonight the drinks on me_

_We'll watch the stars go blue _

_Ain't gonna get no sleep_

_Buttons on your levi's about to come loose_

This is when the twins joined the party. Hikaru specifically finding Aurora, who had been dancing with Al when he came up behind her.

_Hey kids here we go heavy metal disco _

_Put your hands up this is love in America _

After this line Hikaru just let all the stress and tension he was feelings go. He was, he was in love in America. [A/N: So I started writing this chapter and then I randomly found this song and thought it was perfect!] He watched as Aurora smiled at him and continued her dancing.

_Malibu to Broadway_

_Dance away the heartache _

_Blow the world a kiss this is love in America_

Kaoru looked over at his twin at the moment that a pure look of joy crossed Hikaru's face. Kaoru sighed relieved that his brother was realizing the feelings that Kaoru knew he had months ago. This would change things, but for the better. Aurora maybe many things but she was a good person who wouldn't hurt his brother.

_Ay Ay yeah your dreams are gonna come true_

_Ay Ay yeah tonight it's just me and you_

_Hey kids here we go_

_Sex, hugs, rock and roll_

_Fill your cup up this is love in America_

Smirking to himself Kyoya wrote down the findings of the evening in his handy dandy note book [/tehehe]. He was observing the hosts from the seat on the porch. Kaoru was dancing with an average looking brunette. Tamaki was 'juggling' multiple girls, it seemed that even in America the prince type was a selling point. Hunny was eating cake, where he got it nobody knows. Mori was watching over him.

_On the street feel the beat _

_Bass kickin Bruce Lee _

_Come on every girl just grab a boy_

Kyoya then turned his attention to Hikaru and Aurora. _Well, maybe this song is accurate._ He watched at the two laughed and danced to the song that was filling the air. This could be good or bad. Depends on how Hikaru takes it. Kyoya didn't have to worry about Aurora, it was obvious that she could conceal her crazy, care-free personality when the situation called for it.

_Cherry vodka snow cone _

_Make a movie on your phone _

_Kiss the kid born and raised in _

_South Detroit_

Hikaru on the other hand had been known to not be able to control his emotions and force them on others. Maybe Aurora could change that, which could benefit the club greatly. Kyoya continued scribbling.

_Tonight the drinks on me _

_We'll watch the stars go blue _

_Ain't gonna get no sleep _

_Buttons on your levi's about to come loose_

Aurora turned to see Hunny eating cake, she frowned before smiling at Hikaru. She quickly grabbed Hunny and dragged him on the 'dance floor' smiling as he did his cute little dances.

_Hey kids here we go heavy metal disco _

_Put your hands up this is love in America _

_Malibu to Broadway _

_Dance away the heartache_

_Blow the world a kiss this is love in America_

_Ay Ay yeah your dreams are gonna come true_

_Ay Ay yeah tonight it's just me and you_

This is how Hikaru felt. There may have been a bunch of other people but to him there was just him and Aurora.

_Hey kids here we go _

_Sex, hugs, rock and roll _

_Fill your cup up this is love in America_

_Let's go come on shake your money maker_

_Let go let me be your honey taker_

_Let's go come on shake your money maker _

_Let go this is love in America_

_Hey kids here we go heavy metal disco _

_Put your hands up this is love in America_

_Malibu to Broadway_

_Dance away the heartache _

_Blow the world a kiss this is love in America_

_Ay Ay yeah your dreams are gonna come true_

_Ay Ay yeah tonight it's just me and you_

_Hey kids here we go_

_Sex, hugs, rock and roll_

_Fill your cup up this is love in America_

_America America America_

When it was over Jacob announced that all the food was ready and set out. Aurora squealed before dragging Hikaru over to the table. "Okay Hikaru, what do you want to eat? It's all really good so grab a plate and pick whatever you want." She smiled up at him before going through the line and grabbing at least one of everything. There was a look on the hosts face as Aurora's pile of food continued to grow. "Rori, I think you have enough." Hikaru stated as his eyes bulged out of his head.

Turning when he felt a tap on the shoulder. "No, she needs to eat a lot. She does a lot of sports and has a fast metabolism, meaning if she doesn't eat a lot she looses too much weight." Said one of the Abbott twins. Hikaru couldn't lie, he was intimidated by the boys size and how close he was with Aurora. "Oh, really? She never at this much in Japan." Hikaru said looking up at Alphonse. "Not in front of you, but she did loose a bit of weight I can tell. So I have a request." The young man's teal eyes were kind but serious. Hikaru just nodded. "Make sure she eats, especially during swim session. I can't have Ro hospitalized when neither Felix, Connor, Jacob, nor I are there to help her." Hikaru's face scrunched in confusion. _What does he mean hospitalized? Has something bad happened before?_ Hikaru thought a bit before nodding again towards Al, "Of course. None of us would want that." Glancing towards he watched Aurora happily eat her large dinner. "And don't hurt her. She's got a lot of guys that would kill for her, literal and metaphorical. Don't worry about it too much though." With that Al left to some of his other friends.

* * *

><p>The night was getting close to the end, the sun was starting to set when Aurora remembered there was something she wanted to show Hikaru. Spastically jumping from her spot on her brother, Connor's, lap she rushed over to Hikaru who was sitting next to Kaoru waiting for the sun to go down. Leaning over she whispered, "Hey, I have something to show you." Hikaru nodded telling Kaoru he'd be right back and let Aurora drag him by the hand down to the beach. "Where are we going?" He asked utterly confused. "You'll see in a while." She turned around a line of trees and started heading up the sand dunes.<p>

When at the top there was a small white gazebo that over looked Lake Michigan and the sunset. Smiling she leaned over the rail facing the lake. "This is my favorite place in South Haven, not people see it and if they do are too lazy to come up here. It has the best view and it's extremely peaceful." She looked towards Hikaru as he leaned next to her. "It is nice, but why did you bring me?" He turned to her with a questioning look. "Because...I...I..ummm" She looked away for a moment as she blushed slightly and mumbled to herself. "I'm sorry I didn't catch that. Can you repeat?" He asked. "I brought you here... because... I... shit." she whispered that last part. How was she going to tell him. Looking down at her hands she thought about ways she could tell him what was on her mind. Then it hit her.

Grinning she turned to him. Hikaru raised an eyebrow, "What?" _What the hell was she thinking about? And what's with that face?_ He thought to himself. Aurora brought her hand up to his face, cupping his chin in her palm. She brought his face down slightly as she stretched up on her tip toes. Still smiling she gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. Hikaru's eyes widened at her actions. Did she just kiss him? Why yes, yes she did. She pulled back and looked him straight in the eye and said, "I brought you here because I like you." She smiled as his face turned tomato red. "Well...I...like you..too?" Hikaru stated so nervous that it came out more as a question than a statement. Grinning Aurora leaned in again. "Good." Stating before giving him another kiss.

* * *

><p>AN: So I've been soo busy that it took me days to finish this even if it was one of my shorter chapters. I thought it was cute and now you know exactly which one it is! Tehehe. Also I'm going to try my best and get my chapter for Model Citizens up this week but I have a remission check up and tuesday and swim three times a week. Also my dad was rounding a corner too fast and I fell out of a golf cart soo yeah my left palms scraped up as well as both knees, both elbows, my shin, and my hip. It's nothin I can't handle but typing it awkward... Oh well. Review tell me your ideas. What should I do? Until next time stay lovely!

P.S. The song is Love in America by JTX, youtube it it's a great song and like my summer anthem!

~Michie


	9. Exit Approved

Dear Readers of both Approved and Model Citizens,

I'm eternally sorry for the lack of update but things are rough. Yeah there maybe a good few of you who will think I'm just overreacting and that finishing these stories should be easy and should be done. But the thing is I can't remember my nine months of chemotherapy, which in itself is a blessing and a curse. I don't remember the pain but I also don't remember any of my thoughts during the time. I have no idea what my intentions were with these stories nor do I have any motivation to finish them. Thanks to a lot of things, depression, anxiety, lack of focus, the list goes on. I find myself rereading what I've written in hopes that I'll be able to come up with a way to finish them, but with having to do both my junior and senior year of high school in one year as well as post cancer tests and side affects there was little I could do. I've had the summer to relax and just look forward to my make-a-wish. I wished for the London Olympics and with the excitement of the that fanfiction wasn't really on my radar whatsoever. Now I'm about to start college and with me going into Nursing and into Honors College, I really have no time for these stories. I hope to continue to write as stress relief and a great hobby and maybe if I ever finish a fanfiction I'll post it on here for you all. I'm so thankful for everything and I just wish there was more I could do with these two. It's not in the cards. If you'd like to continue either of these just PM me and I'll look into it. As of now I'm saying goodbye, the stories and this account with stay and I do read a few fanfictions still but the writing part will be inactive as it has been over the past months. Once again I'm very sorry and I just hope you all understand.

With Great Sadness,

Michie


End file.
